The power of love
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Blaine necesita desesperadamente dejar de ser virgen. ¿Podrá el porcelana de la web de contactos hacerle el favor? -Solo es un número entre luces de neón, Anderson... aprieta el dichoso botón. - KLAINE - Rating M
1. La llamada

_A esperas del epílogo de **My Trick To Win** he querido dejaros ya el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. No estoy muy segura de cómo terminará ni cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero las que me conozcais de otras historias sabréis que no me gustan demasiado los capítulos de relleno ni alargar las historias demasiado, asi que puedo asegurar que probablemente roce los 10-15 capítulos. De todos modos dudo que supere los 20._

* * *

Miro la imagen una y otra vez. Es atractivo, si, no puedo negarlo. Pero muchos otros lo son, ¿por qué tanta fijación con este? Ni siquiera es para tanto. Es paliducho, parece como si le hubiesen tirado leche por encima. Y ni siquiera tiene los músculos algo marcados... quizá un poco los brazos. Pelo castaño, hay tantos castaños sueltos por el mundo... Labios increíblemente rojos y una mirada azul realmente profunda. Quizá estos sean sus rasgos mas remarcables... pero joder, ¡hay muchos mas hombres!

Y ahí esta, en la pantalla del ordenador. Su foto atrayendome de tal manera que hace que los dos hombres en las ventanas laterales desaparezcan completamente de mi campo de visión por falta de atención. Y ese número ahí brillando como si nada, rodeado de neones, llamandome. Invitandome a marcarlo, a escuchar su voz. ¿Y por qué no? Por dios, algún día habrá que dejar la virginidad atrás... no puedo ser el gay virgen eternamente...¡voy a cumplir 24! Es patético.

Hundo la cabeza entre mis brazos, pasandome los dedos entre el pelo encaracolado, deshaciendo algunos nudos. Quizá Coop tenga razón. Quizá el único problema que tengo para abrirme con la gente es que no he tenido una primera experiencia... y no se si me da miedo que eso asuste al resto o eso me asusta para acercarme a los demás. La cuestión es que no puedo seguir frecuentando bares de ambiente gay cuando todos los que rondan por ahí parecen salidos desesperados por encontrar un culo donde meterla. No, definitivamente no es eso lo que quiero.

Rasco mi nuca con las yemas de mis dedos y vuelvo a elevar la mirada a la pantalla, viendo el dichoso número parpadeando entre los neones amarillos y rojos. ¿Qué se pierde por probar? Llevo la mano hasta el bolsillo, de mi pantalón, sacando mi movil y dandole vueltas en mi mano de forma nerviosa, mordiendome el labio inferior. ¿Debería?_ Oh por favor, Anderson... echale agallas por una vez_. Se trata de un profesional, ¿quien mejor? Además, quien paga manda, ¿no? Es la ley de todo negocio.

Sin querer pensarlo mucho mas, marco todos los dígitos en mi teléfono, mirando el número en la pantalla unos segundos antes de suspirar y llevarmelo a la oreja. Han de pasar tres toques hasta que una voz suena al otro lado. Una voz fría e impersonal que no me gusta un pelo. Sin embargo, la atrayente imagen de la pantalla frente a mi me empuja a continuar. - **¿Hola?¿Estoy hablando con porcelana?** - Oh por favor.. que estúpido nombre. ¿De verdad lo ha elegido él? -** El mismo...¿qué necesitas?** - ¿Realmente es él?¿Tan impersonal?¿Tan desinteresado?¿Tan frío? Esta bien. Quizá solo sesa el teléfono. - **Dos horas.** - No me importa el dinero. Me sobra, de hecho. Pero dado a hacer esto, quiero a alguien profesional y limpio. No sería una buena experiencia si acabara con una ETS... aunque nadie me asegura la buena experiencia, tampoco. _Eso te pasa por creer en los romances del siglo XV, Anderson. Hay que ser mas realista._ - **Esta tarde. A las ocho. Te mando la dirección en un mensaje. El reloj empieza a contar a las ocho. Si llegas tarde, es tu problema.** - Y simplemente cuelga. A los pocos segundos mi movil vibra y emite un pitido, mostrandome un mensaje en la pantalla. Busco la dirección en google, localizandola en pocos segundos y memorizando como llegar. Quizá lo mas sencillo para cualquiera sería tomar un taxi, pero yo disfruto de caminar. Además para mi suerte no está demasiado lejos. Me ahorraré el metro.

Me acerco a la caja de ahorros antes de que cierren, retirando los 1,500$ que me va a costar el servicio. La web era muy clara al decir que todo se mueve en efectivo. Eso me hace dudar un poco de su legalidad, pero aun asi es en la única que he encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente atrayente como para aventurarme a hacer esto. ¿Acaso he perdido la cabeza?¡Es un prostituto! No puedo perder la virginidad con un puto. Y sin embargo algo sigue diciendome que tengo que estar en esa dirección a las ocho en punto.

Y sin embargo aqui estoy, las ocho menos diez minutos y veo el edificio al otro lado de la calle. Solo tengo que subir tres pisos y sabré exactamente si el chico que me espera es el mismo que no puedo quitar de mi mente. Ese chico de piel pálida y cuerpo cincelado. Y esos maravillosos ojos azules. Quizá no sea tan mala elección para una primera vez, ¿no?

Indeciso todavía, doy un par de vueltas a un lado y otro de la calle, haciendo que varias personas me miren como si estuviese loco. Al final me golpeo mentalmente a mi mismo. Esta claro que si estoy aqui es porque mi cuerpo y mi mente estan mas que decididos a hacerlo...¿asi que porque retrasarlo mas? Me paro en el portal del edificio y busco el timbre del tercero, haciendolo sonar sin mas contestación del otro lado que el sonido que me indica que se ha abierto la puerta. Subo los pisos retorciendome las manos y suspiro antes de llamar al timbre de la puerta, viendo en el mismo momento en que se abre ese par de ojos que parecen leerme el alma.

Me hace un gesto para que entre en el apartamento y pese a que todo mi cuerpo tiembla de los nervios de anticipación entro en el apartamento, mirando alrededor levemente. El apartamento es mas bien un loft, todo en la misma sala. La cama tiene un dosel que la aisla del resto de la sala y la cocina esta separada del resto por una barra americana. Todas las paredes estan hechas de ladrillo, con algunas partes escayoladas y pintadas, con algunos cuadros y algunas fotos. El ambiente sin duda es cálido y hogareño.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy ocupado analizando el lugar hasta que un carraspeo me devuelve a la realidad. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro al chico, enrojeciendo un poco. -** Perdona... no esta nada mal el sitio.** - Sonrío levemente, rascandome la nuca, nervioso. ¿Qué se supone que se hace ahora?

* * *

_Por favor, por favor, por favor... decidme que os parece la idea. Se que puede parecer un poco disparatada, pero juro que mejorará..._

_Para los que leais esto a través de haber leido My trick to win... bueno, ya se ve que no tiene que ver. Aquello era romanticismo total y esto va a ser algo mas fuerte... por eso el rating M._

_Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, cosas que os gustaría que ocurrieran, quejas, críticas... lo asimilo todo de buena gana._

_¡Un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz! Tomate ese minuto y escribe algo en la cajita de abajo, ¡alimentas mi imaginación y eso repercute en una publicación mas rápida!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Porcelana

¡Hola de nuevo querid lector ! En este capítulo vamos a conocer un poquito mas a nuestro porcelana, asi que he decidido que va a ser desde su punto de vista esta vez. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

Dejo caer mi bolsa de deporte al suelo, suspirando brevemente al tiempo que muevo mis hombros para desentumecerlos. Ha sido una mañana dura, pero demonios, el cliente de ayer no se cansaba nunca. Creí que incluso iba a pagar por un par de horas mas. Por suerte no lo hizo, o esta mañana no me habría despertado ni a empujones. Y encima nada mas llegar a clase una Cassie medio borracha ha decidido que hoy era un buen día para un examen sorpresa. ¡De lujo! Por suerte mis nervios y mi fatal equilibrio no se han puesto de acuerdo esta vez y he logrado no cagarla. No demasiado al menos.

A última hora, en clase de historia musical, literamente me dormía sobre el pupitre. Creo que he llegado a echarme una buena siesta, porque la clase se me ha hecho extrañamente corta y al ir al lavabo he descubierto que la mitad de mi cara ha calcado los primeros apuntes que había hecho al iniciar la cara. Menos mal que estaba reciente y con algo de agua y jabón ha desaparecido con facilidad. Menudas pintas sino para pasear por la calle.

Me acerco a mi cuarto, dejandome caer en la cama como un peso plomo. Suspiro, enterrando mi cara en la almohada, deseando dormir durante horas. Estoy a punto de rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo cuando mi teléfono 'especial' empieza a sonar en mi bolsa. Tengo que levantarme a toda prisa para llegar a cogerlo, golpeandome el meñique del pie contra la mesita del sofá. Doy botes agarrandome el pie al mismo tiempo que descuelgo el teléfono, contestando tan solo con un gruñido. Se que no es lo ideal, pero no estoy capacitado ahora mismo para decir ninguna otra cosa. El dolor me nubla la mente unos segundos. Sin embargo eso no me impide escuchar. -**¿Hola?¿Estoy hablando con porcelana?** - _Pero a ver, tio...¿no has llamado al número de alguno de mis anuncios?¡Pues claro que seré yo! No has llamado al butanero, eso seguro._ Evito rodar los ojos y contesto lo mas imparcial que puedo. - **El mismo...¿qué necesitas?** - Normalmente no me gusta alargar este tipo de llamadas, asi que suelo ir al grano. - **Dos horas**- _¿Dos horas? Wow..._ Curioso. Lo mas común son treinta minutos... una hora quizá...¿pero dos? Al menos estoy seguro de que no es el mismo tipo de anoche. Bueno, supongo que todavía tengo algo de tiempo hoy... Si aprovecho a dormir por la tarde estaré lo suficientemente descansado. Miro el reloj antes de volver mi atención al teléfono. -**Esta tarde. A las ocho. Te mando la dirección en un mensaje.** - Recuerdo la tardanza del cliente de ayer. Y su insistencia en que tres horas son tres horas. Ni hablar, no pienso volver a desvelarme, asi que decido dejar las cosas claras. - **El reloj empieza a contar a las ocho. Si llegas tarde, es tu problema.** - Y sin mas, presiono el botón rojo en la pantalla y reenvio el último mensaje a este nuevo número, lanzando el movil al sofá y arrastrandome de nuevo a la cama, dejandome caer de aqui a la que será una larga siesta.

Tengo un buen sueño hasta que la alarma del despertador me hace salir de él y recordar cual es mi vida en estos momentos. Recuerdo que tengo una cita a las ocho. Y que toda mi cama esta empapada en sudor. Me levanto rápidamente y cambio las sábanas por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas. Por suerte las de anoche deben estar ya secas, asi que voy por ellas y las coloco, dejando la cama perfectamente hecha y recogiendo un poco la habitación. Si algo se me ha dejado siempre claro es que si cobro el precio que cobro todo tiene que estar impecable... incluido yo. Asi que va siendo hora de entrar a la ducha. Me rasuro mis partes nobles lo mas cuidadosa y detalladamente que puedo. Por lo demás no hay mucho que pueda retirar. Por suerte para mi, no tengo demasiado pelo. Y yo que siempre he sido alguien mas bien pudoroso... no quiero contar ya la de hombres que han visto esa parte de mi. _Lo de virgen hasta el matrimonio puede quedar olvidado para ti, Hummel._

Salgo de la ducha con un suspiro de fastidio y arreglo cuidadosamente mi cabello, secandome concienzudamente antes de ponerme un simple pantalón tejano oscuro de los mas ajustados que tengo y una camisa blanca. Elegante pero no de forma exagerada.

No llegan a dar las ocho cuando el timbre de la puerta suena y sin tan siquiera descolgar abro directamente. Se perfectamente quien es, aunque no conozca su identidad. Espero apenas dos minutos y el timbre de la puerta me lleva a abrirla, sin detenerme demasiado a mirar al chico al otro lado, haciendole un gesto para que entre. Al menos no es un viejo como el de hace una semana. Todavía tengo pesadillas con ello, pese a que no quería mas que algun que otro trabajito manual.

Una vez ha entrado a mi apartamento puedo observarlo con claridad. No, desde luego no es un viejo. De hecho no parece ser mucho mayor que yo. Y tampoco le falta una mano ni tiene la cara llena de verrugas, al contrario. Resulta bastante atractivo, con todo en su sitio, un rostro agradable, sus músculos parecen bien definidos bajo la ropa y no parece ser ningun tipo de chalado. ¿Qué lleva a un hombre asi a contratar un servicio como el mio?

Me percato de que está observando mi apartamento y carraspeo un poco. No es que me importe, por mi que pierda las dos horas mirando el apartamento... pero no creo que sea algo que nos llevara a buen termino. -** Perdona... no esta nada mal el sitio.** - _¡Ja! Pues claro que no. Esta decorado por mi hasta la mas minúscula esquina. Y no es por presumir pero no ando nada falto de estilo._ - **Oh, no... sientete libre de observar a tu antojo... pero no creo que estés aqui de visita inmobiliaria, ¿verdad?** - _¿Es cosa mia o se le ve nervioso?_ - **¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?** - Asiente y en un gesto algo comprensivo le hago un gesto hacia el sofá para que se siente. - **¿Quieres tomar algo?** - Niega y entonces me decido por sentarme a su lado, a una distancia prudente. Sin embargo nada podría haberme preparado para lo siguiente. - **En realidad... es la primera vez que... bueno. Supongo que ser virgen no es tan malo, ¿no?** - Parpadeo incrédulo, repasandolo de nuevo con la vista de arriba a abajo. Me trago las palabras que estoy a punto de soltar, dandome unos segundos para responder. _Respeto ante todo, Hummel. Este chico esta pagando 750$ la hora por estar aqui. Obviamente no quiere bromas._ - **¿Acaso alguien te ha pagado esto para que...te estrenes?** - A mi no me ha pasado nunca, pero no sería la primera historia que oigo al respecto. Padres, hermanos, amigos mas comunmente... que deciden que es hora de que se de el paso en lugar de poder decidir tu mismo cuándo, cómo y con quién. No soy psicologo ni quien para darle consejos, pero creo que no sería capaz de prestarme a algo asi. A mi me robaron la primera vez de mis sueños al empujarme a este trabajo... yo no voy a robarle eso a nadie. Ni por 750$ la hora ni por 10000$. - **Oh no... no. Nadie lo sabe. Es... bueno, decisión mia. Me cuesta acercarme a la gente y...**- Le pongo un dedo en los labios, sonriendo de medio lado al ver como esta cada vez mas sonrojado. - **No necesito explicaciones. Si es tu decisión yo no voy a entrometerme...solo necesito saber una cosa...¿prefieres ser activo o pasivo?**

* * *

_¡Venga Porcelana!¡Se un poquito mas lanzado hombre, que el pobre va a salir corriendo por patas con esas preguntas tan directas! Pobrecito Blaine, creo que va a morir de la vergüenza._

_Me alegra ver que el primer capítulo tuvo buena aceptación pese a que a mi misma no me convencía demasiado. Espero que este os convenza también._

_Intentaré ir cambiando de punto de vista en cada capítulo, aunque si veo que un capítulo me concuerda mas desde el mismo personaje que el anterior pues que no os resulte raro. Es mas fácil dejarse llevar por el instinto que por las normas, aunque sean autoimpuestas._

_¿Qué os parece si seguimos con la tónica de las **encuestas**? Ahí va la de este capítulo: **¿Qué debería escoger Blaine?¿Activo o pasivo?**_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os tomais un minuto para tomar un review, haceis que tenga muchas mas ganas de continuar con esta y con mis otras historias. ¡No olvideis escribir vuestra opinión de este último!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. ¿Nunca te has masturbado?

_Bueno, bueno, bueno...¡un día mas y un capítulo mas! Parece que todavía tengo encendida esa mecha que me hizo ir rápida en los últimos capítulos de My trick to win. Esperemos que dure. La encuesta ha sido muy igualada, quedando 6 a 4. De todas formas recuerdo que la encuesta no es una votación con resultado irrevocable. La decisión final es solo mía y las encuestas son porque me gusta conocer vuestras opiniones y argumentos. Que si, a veces me dejaré llevar por la elección popular y otras no. Bueno, dejo de enrrollarme y os dejo leer el capítulo, solo recordaros que esta vez es el punto de vista de Blaine._

* * *

¿Y ahora que se supone que espera que diga? No es como si fuera tonto, claro. He entendido a la perfección su pregunta pero...¡joder, no lo he probado nunca! _Qué se yo lo que me gusta..._ Le miro de reojo, notando como mis mejillas arden. Bueno, por el momento no es que haya sido una persona agresiva ni nada por el estilo... al contrario, esta comportandose de forma calmada y comprensiva y eso hace que le de un voto de confianza. Tal vez no haya sido mala elección...-**La verdad... no lo sé. ¿Qué es mejor?¿O que prefieres tu?** - Vale, si, quizá no sea la mejor idea del mundo preguntarle al prostituto con el que vas a tener sexo sobre tu primera vez... pero tampoco tengo alternativa. He leido un poco del tema y estoy enterado de las cosas, claro que si... incluso he hablado con desconocidos en bares...Pero la gente tiene opiniones tan diversas que no sabes que creerte... bueno si, el '_tienes que experimentarlo por ti mismo_' eso resulta creíble la mayoría de las veces. - **Eh... a mi me da igual, el cliente es el que manda. Ahora, qué es mejor... depende de la persona. Ser activo te da cierto poder sobre la situación...dominas el tema y se hace a tu antojo...pero ser pasivo es sin duda mucho mas placentero.** - Asi que todo se reduce a eso... placer o control. Suspiro, jugueteando con mis dedos a causa de los nervios. Noto su mano sobre las mias y al mirarlo veo que me sonríe. - **¿Estas seguro de esto?** - Asiento, segurisimo. Tengo que hacerlo o jamás pasaré esta fase. En cierto modo parece como si... no se. Se preocupase por mi, y eso me agrada. Me hace sentir cómodo. Trago saliva y me acerco un poco mas a él, aferrandome a su mano. -**Creo que... pasivo estaría bien. -** asiente enseguida y siento el apretón de su mano en la mia. Sonrío brevemente, sintiendo como poco a poco el rubor va desapareciendo.

- **Soy Blaine.- **Alza las cejas con incredulidad. -**Normalmente la gente no desvela su identidad en esta clase de situaciones...** - ríe brevemente y me siento un poco idiota. Si, lo imagino, normalmente quien contrata un prostituto no suele ir alardeando de ello. - **De todas formas...¿podría saber tu nombre?** - Si va a ser mi primera vez me gustaría tener un recuerdo mas importante que tener que llamar a la contraparte 'porcelana'. - **Es porcelana. No hay mas.** - Pongo una pequeña mueca, pero lo dejo pasar resignado. Supongo que es normal que no quiera dar su nombre a cualquiera.

Estoy indeciso y no se exactamente que es lo que debo hacer, pero por suerte para algo he contratado un profesional. Él simplemente se acerca a mi, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad y uniendo sus labios a los mios. Correspondo con lentitud, temblando levemente ante la sensación. Es realmente agradable. Mi mano se posa en su cintura aprovechando que esta ligeramente inclinado hacia mi para apoyarme en él. Seguimos asi unos minutos mas hasta que se aparta de mi, sujetandome de ambas manos antes de tirar de mi, haciendome levantar. Caminamos sin prisas hasta su cama y me empuja levemente hasta hacerme quedar sentado al borde de la cama. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y pese a que de pronto todo parece muy rápido no me quejo. Hace que me sienta a gusto y me gusta como me esta haciendo reaccionar.

Llevo mis manos a sus mejillas, intensificando el beso que ha empezado, pegandolo mas a mi. Noto sus manos pasear por mis hombros y mi espalda antes de que pasen al frente, desabrochando mi camisa con lentitud, de forma que me da tiempo a asimilar las cosas y al mismo tiempo me permite mantenerme lo suficientemente tranquilo, aunque no por ello menos excitado. Mi miembro hace un rato que palpita ansioso por la anticipación.

Me saca la camisa por los hombros y siento la necesidad de ver ese torso que todavía esta en mi mente desde esta mañana en internet.

Desabrocho con mis dedos temblorozos los botones de su camisa y la saco de su pantalón, echandola para atrás intentando desenredarla de su cuerpo, sonriendo levemente cuando la veo caer al suelo. Ataco a su cuello sin pensarmelo demasiado, besando esa piel pálida que resulta muchísimo mas suave de lo que podría haber esperado. Siento sus manos en mi pecho, acariciandome la piel casi con lo que podría parecer cariño. Se que solo lo hace porque le estoy pagando, pero aun asi no me esta resultando desagradable ni forzado. Supongo que es lo que tiene ser un profesional.

Siento sus manos en mi cinturón y trago saliva, pero no le detengo. ¿Es lo que tiene que ser, no? Llevo mis mano también a su pantalón, dejandome guiar por sus pasos, adaptandome a su ritmo. Si, sin duda esto es algo que puedo hacer. Una vez que ha desabrochado mis pantalones siento sus dedos acariciar mi erección y un jadeo va a parar a sus labios, enmudeciendo en su boca al tiempo que siento mi corazón bombeando con fuerza en mi pecho. Sus hombros me empujan hacia atrás y elevo la cadera en cuanto mi espalda toca el colchón y siento sus dedos en el borde de mis pantalones, estirando de ellos hacia abajo hasta expulsarlos fuera de la cama. Veo como se quita los suyos y mi respiración se acelera. Vale, si. La foto de internet no le hace justicia. Es muy muy muy atractivo. Se quita también los boxers y siento el impulso de acariciarle, pero me mantengo estirado en la cama, dejando que baje también mi ropa interior.

Cuando se acomoda sobre mi cuerpo cierro los ojos, dejandome llevar únicamente por las sensaciones, queriendo darle al botón del off en mi mente y dejar de pensar. Llevo mis manos a su cintura, suspirando ante sus besos en mi cuello y mi clavícula. Vale, si, me he tocado varias veces, cientos desde que descubrí la masturbación en la adolescencia, quiza miles... pero no tiene comparación con esto. Siento su mano acariciar mi miembro con lentitud, a veces dando alguna sacudida mas rápida y mas fuerte que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. - **¿alguna vez te has masturbado?** - alzo una ceja, abriendo los ojos y mirandolo con incredulidad. ¿De verdad existe alguien que no se haya masturbado? Se incorpora un poco, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. - **Me refiero a por detrás, Blaine.** - Oh, increible... recuerda mi nombre. Premio. Niego con la cabeza, tragando saliva al sentirme idiota de nuevo.

Veo como se estira sobre mi, alcanzando un cajón y sacando del interior un bote de lo que parece ser lubricante y un par de dildos pequeños. Frunzo el ceño al ver estos últimos. - **No te preocupes...solo es para evitar que te duela. Confía en mi, se como hacerlo.** - Asiento, seguro de eso. Al fin y al cabo se dedica al sexo, ¿no? Nunca he imaginado que lo primero que entraría por mi puerta trasera sería un trozo de plástico, pero tampoco quiero acabar adolorido asi que simplemente le doy luz verde.

Me sorprendo cuando veo que deja los juguetes a un lado como si no los hubiese sacado y simplemente vuelve a tumbarse sobre mi, besando mis labios y colando su mano entre nuestros cuerpos, masajeando mi miembro. Oigo el ruido del tapón de plástico del lubricante pero no le presto atención hasta que noto su mano resbaladiza acariciando mi miembro de una forma mucho mas sensual. Mi garganta emite un gemido que no puedo controlar y simplemente busco sus labios con ansias, agarrandolo de la nuca para que no se me escape. Trago saliva, sintiendo una pequeña intrusión haciendo presión contra mi trasero. Sé que es uno de los dildos, pero está tan resbaladizo por el lubricante que entra con facilidad, emitiendo una descarga de placer que recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta ir a parar a mi pene.

Sus movimientos me llevan cada vez mas arriba en la montaña del éxtasis. Ha introducido incluso aquel dildo que al verlo me ha parecido exageradamente grande y casi ni me he percatado... ni rastro de dolor. Siento sus labios en ese punto de mi clavícula que he descubierto que es la parte favorita de mi cuerpo desde ya. No se como lo hace, pero cada vez que su boca toca ese punto es como su subiese al cielo y volviese a bajar en cuestión de décimas de segundo.

Se separa de mi y suspiro, abriendo los ojos, viendo como se coloca un condón y embadurna su miembro de lubricante. Los nervios vuelven a mi de golpe y la expresión de su cara me hace entender que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Vuelve de nuevo a su posición anterior, besandome con suavidad, acercandose a mi oido para susurrar. - **Cierra los ojos. Limitate al tacto.** - Suspiro, haciendole caso y relajando todo mi cuerpo sobre el mullido colchón.

Siento la intrusión con una ligera punzada, tan breve que apenas se puede decir que haya existido. Dejo salir todo el aire con mis pulmones y siento los labios del chico sobre los mios. Correspondo a su beso con lentitud, moviendo instintivamente mi cadera, haciendo que un gemido salga por vez primera de sus labios, excitandome mucho mas que todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. Siento retortijones en la parte baja de mi estómago y vuelvo a mover la cadera, ansioso de ese sonido. Se repite mas levemente esta vez y por su parte empieza a moverse dentro de mi, haciendome perder el sentido rápidamente. Oh joder, ahora entiendo por qué la gente esta obsesionada con el sexo. Un calor extrañamente placentero sube desde mi abdomen, llegando a mi pecho y extendiendose desde allí hasta la punta de mis dedos, provocandome un suspiro al tiempo que vuelve a recogerse para concentrarse en mi pene, provocando el mayor orgasmo que pueda recordar.

Abro los ojos, viendo esos ojos azules observandome con la precisión de un reloj suizo. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, sonriendo. Noto como sale de mi interior y por un momento es como si faltara algo, pero se pasa rápido. Pero si hay algo que echo en falta. Desvío la mirada a su pene, viendo el condón tan vacío como al principio. - **¿Sabes? Se que te pago y todo eso pero...eso no te impide disfrutar también.** - Se que lo ha estado haciendo, sus gemidos no eran falsos. He visto suficiente pornografía como para saber cuando un gemido es falso..._¿Por qué tiene que quedarse a medias? _

Me incorporo hasta quedar sentado, cogiendo el condón por la punta y retirandolo, haciendo que mis manos queden pringadas del aceitoso lubricante. Muerdo mi labio inferior, llevando mi mano a su pene, masajeandolo suavemente. Veo como abre los ojos y algo me hace pensar que no esta acostumbrado a que le hagan esto. De todas formas no me detiene asi que simplemente continuo, besando suavemente su pecho, entreteniendome en sus pezones mientras poco a poco voy incrementando el ritmo hasta que un ligero mordisco en mi hombro junto a la vibración de su garganta al emitir un largo gemido me hacen entender que su orgasmo esta por llegar y apenas un par de sacudidas mas tarde mi mano acaba pringada y una sonrisa acompaña al beso que le doy en el cuello. - **Gracias.** -Tengo la necesidad de decirselo... porque aunque me haya costado 1500$ ha sido una primera vez digna de recordar... y que sin duda pienso recordar durante muchos años. Se separa de mi hombro, repasandose los labios con la lengua, mirandome con el placer todavía brillando en sus ojos. - **Kurt... me llamo Kurt.** - Sonrío, acariciando su mejilla y besandolo con intensidad. -** Gracias, Kurt.**

* * *

_Bueno, la encuesta salió vencedora por el lado de que Blaine debía ser el activo, pero los argumentos de quienes lo preferían pasivo me convencieron mas... Además de que por lo común en un 95% de los fanfics Kurt es siempre el pasivo y aqui él es alguien con mucha experiencia cuando Blaine era un pobre chico virgen que no habría sabido ni por donde empezar... asi que me ha parecido lo mas indicado. No quiere decir que mas adelante Blaine vaya a seguir siendo pasivo en todas sus relaciones._

_Recuerdo que ni Kurt ni Blaine me pertenecen, pero me gusta escribir sobre ellos porque son mis dos personajes favoritos de Glee y que ya sean/fueran pareja ha sido sin duda la mejor elección que cualquier guionista haya podido hacer._

_Oh si, para no variar vamos a dejar por aqui una encuesta. **¿Quién quereis que sea el 'jefe' de Kurt?¿Sebastian, Hunter, Karovsky o Brody?**_

_Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, leer la historia y sobretodo a aquellos que la han puesto en sus favoritos. ¡Muchisimas gracias!_

_¡No olvideis dejar vuestro review! A mi me hace feliz y alimenta mi imaginación, lo que me ayuda a publicar mas rápido. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Enérgicamente despierto

_Siento el retraso, una amiga ha estado creando un foro rpg recientemente y necesitaba algo de ayuda por mi parte, asi que he estado un poco liada. Si a alguien le interesa el tema, esta recién abierto y pinta que va a ser muy interesante... lawlesscity . superforo -solo quitad los espacios y ya- Y sin liarme mas os dejo el capítulo que sé que es lo que realmente venís a buscar._

* * *

Aprieto fuerte mis ojos, intentando volver a dormirme. La luz del sol entra por la ventana y va a parar directa a mi cama, haciendo que sea imposible volver a dormir. Pero cerrar los ojos con fuerza es como intentar resistirse a lo irremediable. Doy un olargo suspiro y me doy por vencido, estirandome cual gato antes de levantarme. Miro la cama tras de mi, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Anoche ni siquiera cambié las sábanas, cosa que hago después de cualquier cliente, siempre. Pero no se, ese chico, Blaine... fue distinto. Claro que he tenido muchos tipos de clientes en el tiempo que llevo haciendo esto... de todo tipo. Jóvenes, maduros, viejos a los que se les cae la piel...y no solo edades, también caracteres. Hay gente muy tranquila que solo quiere un polvo o dos y gente tremendamente dominante, malhumorada o simplemente violenta. Por suerte nunca me he encontrado a nadie que se haya descontrolado o algo asi. Pero Blaine... no se. Quizá sea el hecho de que fuese virgen y eso lo hacía estar adorablemente nervioso... o... no se. Era dulce. Y amable. Pero no amable del tipo 'quiero sacarte el mayor partido asi que mejor vamos de colegas y no estarás a la defensiva'. No. Amable de verdad. Como si esto fuera un amigo pidiendole un favor a otro. Realmente disfruté ayer por la noche. Oh si, si todos los clientes fueran como Blaine incluso me gustaría este trabajo.

Llego a la clase de Cassie por los pelos, pero sorprendentemente hoy bordo todos los pasos, como si me hubiesen dado un chute de energía. Llego animado a la clase de historia de la música y logro no quedarme dormido antes de la clase de canto, donde doy mi mejor esfuerzo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos con mi fa alto, mas logrado que nunca. Parece que hoy tenga estrella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía asi de bien, y realmente no entiendo a que se debe. Quizá a que el semestre esta por acabar y todas mis notas estan oscilando entre las buenas opciones. Quien sabe.

Cruzo una mirada nerviosa con Brody en un cruce de pasillos. Siempre me ha puesto inquieto este chico. Al principio tenía un humor de perros cada vez que lo veía con su aspecto de 'yo puedo arrasar con todo' pero supongo que con el tiempo fuí haciendome indiferente a él y a su actitud... hasta que Rachel se largó a triunfar a Europa y las cuotas para mantener el apartamento eran cada vez mas difíciles de mantener para mi solo. Hacía horas extras en la edición online de VOGUE, por las mañanas trabajaba en un turno temprano en una cafetería antes de ir a clase... pero ni siquiera con un turno de bailarín nocturno que acepté durante unas semanas era suficiente. Y entonces llegó Brody con su estúpida idea... idea que resultó ser la clave para resolver mis problemas.

Obviamente la rechacé en un primer momento. Y en un segundo y en un tercero... y no empezó a hacerse un hueco en mi mente hasta que los números rojos atacaron mi cuenta corriente por tercer mes consecutivo. No podía seguir de esa manera, pero tampoco podía simplemente dejar el apartamento y quedarme en la calle... o dejar Nyada...no. No había luchado tanto toda mi vida para ahora abandonarlo todo asi como asi. Ale, a la primera dificultad del camino todo al traste. No, ni pensarlo.

Pensó en un principio en modificar las ideas de Brody. No por nada se había dedicado toda la vida a ser un chico estiloso... podía ser simplemente un chico de compañía. Para eventos, para compromisos, galas... pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que una vez mas, Brody tenía razón. ¿Quién quiere un chico de compañía sin un servicio completo? Era de ingenuos pensarlo. No todo el mundo podía ser un tonto romántico como yo.

Fue Brody quien me consiguió mi primer contacto. Mi primera vez. Tengo que admitirlo, no fue nadie demasiado bruto, al contrario. Dado lo que he visto después casi podría considerarse cuidadoso. Además fue comprensivo la primera vez, comprendiendo sin que nadie se lo dijera que era completamente inexperto. La segunda vez también fue él. Menos comprensivo, menos cuidadoso, menos formal. Creo que incluso había bebido un poco. La tercera vez ya fue una hombre diferente. Mas mayor, mas exigente, sumiso esta vez. Empecé a dejar de pensar, a simplemente hacer mi trabajo. Opté por crear un personaje, alguien que podría interpretar en un escenario, este escenario, mi casa. Alguien que por mucho que dañaran no dejaría de ser otra persona. Nunca sería Kurt Hummel.

Con el tiempo Brody dejó de conseguirme contactos y pasé a anunciarme en varios periódicos y en internet. Pude dejar el trabajo en la cafetería e incluso el bar nocturno, dedicar mas tiempo a las clases, a mis ensayos, a los diseños para VOGUE... a mis verdaderas pasiones. Sí, quizá me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo por dentro, pero tampoco tenía nadie ante quien responder ni nada por lo que seguir siendo el chico inocente y puro de Ohio. No, desde luego si quería ser alguien ese chico tenía que desaparecer.

La melodía del teléfono me saca de mis cavilaciones. Paseo la mirada a mi alrededor hasta localizarlo en la mesa de la cocina, estirandome para cogerlo al mismo tiempo que salgo de la cocina para que el ruido del extractor no me impida oir. - **Porcelana al habla, ¿qué necesitas chato?** - Me quedo helado al oir la voz al otro lado. No puede ser..._¿Blaine?_

* * *

_Se que es corto e insulso y que no tengo perdón de dios. Lo siento. Realmente estaba un poco baja de ánimos y de inspiración estos días y asi ha quedado demostrado en este capítulo. De todos modos prometo que de ahora en adelante todo va a ir a mejor. Al menos ya sabemos porque Kurt está en este mundillo. Nada que no pudieramos imaginarnos, ¿eh?_

_Tengo en mente la idea de un one shot que por una vez no va a ser en un universo alternativo...sino en un futuro siguiendo la linea argumental de Glee. Obviamente será un Klaine y espero tenerlo listo en un par de días. _

_¡No te olvides de dejar un review! Es como dar palmadas para las hadas, contra mas review mas fuerza vital tiene mi imaginación._

_¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Eres música

_Que sepais que habéis conseguido que caiga en una depresión-que no ¿eh? es broma- ¿Dónde han quedado esos 9 reviews de los primeros capítulos? Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, si encontrais algo horrible que os disgusta u os desagrada en mis historias decídmelo. Me gustan las críticas, ayudan a mejorar el trabajo que se hace si se saben ver desde un punto constructivo. No entiendo porque este último capítulo solo obtuvo 3 reviews pero espero que la cosa mejore porque asi a una se le quitan las ganas, la verdad u.u Espero que este guste mas. Volvemos al punto de vista de Blaine._

* * *

Que estúpido estúpido estúpido error el mio. _Oh si, claro Blaine, por acostarte con un tío vas a dejar a ser el mas tímido y a la vez exigente de toda la ciudad._ Nunca te has atrevido a entrarle a nadie y solo porque hayas probado los placeres del sexo vas a encontrar a alguien que sepa satisfacer tu pobre corazón solitario. Tu no necesitas sexo tío, necesitas amor. Y esta claro que en esos bares que frecuentas no vas a encontrarlo. Por eso no te atreves a lanzarte con nadie._ Estúpida conciencia. _

Doy vueltas por casa al igual que he hecho toda la mañana. Incluso he pasado de ir a clases, ¿para qué? Mi mañana al piano ha sido mas productiva... el rato que no andaba haciendo surcos en la alfombra, claro. Por mucho que quiera intentarlo, mi cabeza no deja de pensar en Kurt. ¡Es que maldito sea el destino! Es todo lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre. O por lo menos creo que asi es. Tendría que conocerlo mas._ ¿Por dios Blaine, te estas escuchando?¿Conocerlo mas?¡Es un prostituto!_ Pero me hizo sentir tan bien...

Me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos abiertos, abarcando todo el espacio posible mientras exhalo un largo suspiro. Observo el techo, completamente blanco, con la lámpara como única distinción. Suspiro de nuevo y saco el teléfono movil de mi bolsillo, observando mi reflejo en la pantalla unos segundos antes de desbloquearlo y buscar su número en las últimas llamadas. Ni siquiera me molesté en renombrarlo después de vernos, pero ahora me tomo el momento para hacerlo, dejando de ser un número mas para llevar su nombre. ¿Significa eso que volveré a contar con sus servicios? _Oh, por supuesto que si. _

Presiono el botón de llamada y espero apenas un toque esta vez para oir su voz clara y concisa al otro lado. - **¿Kurt?¿Que tal tres horas esta vez?** - Tarda unos segundos en contestar. ¿Acaso estará consultando la agenda?¿Tendrá mucho trabajo hoy? Solo la idea me pone extrañamente celoso. Me pide que vaya a las seis esta vez y miro al instante el reloj solo para contar cuanto falta hasta las seis. Joder, ¿por qué tengo tantas ganas de verle? _Y encima solo son las tres._ Y tengo apenas quince minutos de mi casa al departamento.

Me siento toda la tarde frente a la banqueta del piano y luego frente a mi ordenador para mezclas. Incluso uso alguna de mis antiguas pistas para mezclarla con las novedades.

A las seis en punto me presento frente a la puerta de su apartamento vestido con unos tejanos ajustados, una camisa azul marina, una corbata plateada y una americana gris. Llamo al timbre y apenas tarda unos segundos en abrir la puerta. A diferencia de la primera vez me recibe con una sonrisa, una auténtica. Llego a verla también en sus ojos. Se echa a un lado, dejandome pasar. Entro en el apartamento y sonrío, recordando lo ocurrido en este piso. Le miro, sacando del bolsillo interior de mi americana mi iPod, mostrandoselo. _Directo al grano, Blaine._ - **¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con música?** - Niega con la cabeza al tiempo que alza una ceja con lo que creo que es curiosidad. - **¿Te gusta la música, no?** - Asiente, con una leve sonrisa que me hace pensar que recuerda algo realmente bueno. Y que le hace parecer terriblemente adorable. ¿Cómo un chico asi puede dedicarse a la prostitución?

Me quito la americana, dejandola sobre el respaldo de una silla y me acerco a él, cogiendolo de la nuca antes de plantarle un beso intenso, todavía con los recuerdos de la noche anterior adheridos a mi piel. Puedo sentir sus labios respondiendo y sonrío, separandome de él unos instantes, ansiando observar esos ojos azules. - **Vamos a la habitación... ansío probar esto.** - Vuelvo a enseñarle el iPod. He cargado dentro mi nueva composición, totalmente inspirada en los recuerdos de ayer.

Llegamos al cuarto y tal y como recordaba, hay un soporte para iPod. Lo coloco allí, encendiendolo y buscando en la lista de reproducción. La he ampliado lo suficiente como para que dure todo lo necesario. No me gustaría que de pronto empezase a sonar cualquier otra cosa. Menudo bajón. En cuanto las primeras notas salen de los altavoces me giro hacia él, acercandome a desabrochar su camisa, observando su pecho pálido pero ligeramente marcado. Me inclino a besar su cuello, notando como ladea la cabeza para permitir el acceso. Subo mi lengua hasta su oido, susurrando sobre este. -** La gente opina que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras...yo opino que con una melodía puedes expresar lo que la vista jamás podrá captar.** - Muerdo su cuello casi en un juego mientras mis manos bajan a su pantalón, desabrochandolo sin prisa pero sin pausa, deseoso de él, de las sensaciones que me provoca. Paseo mi mano en una caricia sobre su boxer, rozando su miembro, sintiendo un suspiro en mi oido. Sonrío de propia satisfacción y me alejo un poco, desabrochando también mi camisa, quitandomela al tiempo que veo que él hace lo mismo con la suya. No se lo impido. Ansío ver su cuerpo desnudo, ver si mi memoria es fiel a la realidad.

Me muevo al ritmo de la música, como si nuestros cuerpos no fueran mas que instrumentos que tienen que amoldarse a la melodía. Extrañamente, es como si él también lo sintiera. Ya sin ropa, me siento a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, empujandole contra la cama, besandole con intensidad. Relamo su cuello, notando un jadeo proveniente de su cuerpo. Me gusta saber que puedo complacerle pese a que le pago para que me tenga complacido a mi. Siento sus manos en mi cintura, moviendose por mis costados y mi espalda al ritmo de la música. -** Estas hecho para hacer esto... es como si la música fuese parte de ti...**- Y realmente es extraño encontrar gente que le llegue tan profundo. Que sea parte de su cuerpo. Es también parte del mío y hasta el momento solo he encontrado tres personas a las que les llegue igual de intensamente.

Nos giramos sobre la cama, quedando él sobre mi. Rápidamente noto el gel en sus dedos, lubricando mi interior lentamente, haciendo que cierre los ojos, gimoteando por los pequeños espasmos de placer que me recorren. ¿Siempre mejora contra mas lo practicas? Porque podría acostumbrarme a esto si cada vez va a ser mejor que la anterior. Siento como se introduce en mi y abro los ojos, recorriendo su pelo con una mano, sintiendo la suavidad de este y como a la vez deja un aroma afrutado en el aire. Se mueve en mi interior, siguiendo el ritmo mas intenso del momento, la cúspide de mi nueva obra, el momento musicalmente mas alto e impactante. Y justo cuando la música decae ambos jadeamos en las bocas del otro, deteniendo paulativamente el movimiento, sintiendo nuestros pechos acelerados y las respiraciones erráticas por el intenso orgasmo. Por un instante se deja caer sobre mi y se que ha sido tan especial para él como lo ha sido para mi. -** Eres increíble, Kurt.** - Y solo me hacía falta verte con música para confirmarlo.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno...**¿creeis que alguno de mis dos tortolitos se puede estar enamorando?¿Quién?** Solo diré que Blaine va a hacer un movimiento de lo mas interesante... y hasta aqui puedo contar, se verá en el próximo capítulo.**  
**_

_Ahora voy a irme unos días de vacaciones con mi novio, asi que creo que hasta la semana que viene -o si estoy inspirada quizá el domingo- no voy a poder publicar mas. Aun asi, con tan poquitos reviews a una se le quitan las ganas... ¡con una buena motivación he llegado a hacer dos capítulos diarios! De los lectores depende si publico día a día o semana a semana. Jugaís con mi motivación a través de vuestros reviews...¡y dejar uno solo cuesta un minuto!_

_Como siempre, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque la historia es originalmente mia._

_¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Pase lo que pase

_¡Volví! Se que prometí intentar publicar el domingo, pero entre el cansancio de las vacaciones y que mis queridas amigas me secuestraron para pedir detalles no tuve un solo minuto libre para escribir. De todas formas hoy me he puesto enteramente a ello y el tiempo ha dado sus frutos. Vamos esta vez con el punto de vista de Kurt. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis! _

* * *

Después de la experiencia con la música no logro quitarme al chico de la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, llama día si y día también, haciendo de mi vida algo mas sencillo. No es que me haga falta el dinero tanto como para hacer servicios todos los días, pero el que Blaine siga requiriendo de mis servicios implica que nadie mas tenga oportunidad de contratarme... y dios, con Blaine no es que se me haga algo desagradable. ¡Si hasta parece que se preocupe por mi!

Casi se me hace costumbre cuando después de dos semanas, justo después de comer, suena la melodía en mi teléfono 'especial'. Me levanto a cogerlo con mucho mejor humor del que acostumbro a portar conmigo. - **Porcelana al habla, ¿qué necesitas?** - Sonrío al escuchar la ya familiar voz de Blaine al otro lado de la línea._ ¿Cuatro? Lo habítual es dos o tres... ¿Pero cuatro horas?¿Qué ha planeado este hombre?_ Lo cito bastante temprano y me apresuro a adecentarme. Estará aqui en dos horas y yo todavía parezco recién salido de la cama. ¿Desde cuando me pone nervioso ver a un cliente? Normalmente es mi personalidad pasiva la que toma el control en estas situaciones. Pero no es un cliente cualquiera... es Blaine. Es detallista, cariñoso y amable conmigo. Lleva estas compras como si se tratara de una relación... y realmente me hace sentir querido. Tanto que creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar del vivaracho y alegre moreno con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. _Detente, Kurt. No puedes enamorarte de alguien que te está pagando por acostarse contigo._

Blaine llega perfectamente puntual, como siempre. A las cuatro en punto está llamando a mi timbre. Abro la puerta con la mejor de mis sonrisas, pues estaba dando vueltas por la sala casi mordiendome las uñas. _¡Mis pobres uñas!_ Casi me da un vuelco al corazón al verlo al otro lado de la puerta con esa sonrisa sincera y amable que lleva siempre consigo. Me da un beso en la mejilla al entrar, quitandose la cazadora de cuero que lleva hoy y que le da un toque mas rebelde. -**Viniendo hacia aqui me he dado de bruces con un videoclub...** -Veo que lleva sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora, sacando cuatro DVD's-** Transformers, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, Moulin Rouge o Enemigos Públicos, ¿qué prefieres?** - Abre las cuatro películas en abanico sobre una de sus manos, poniendo tal cara de inocencia que logra sacar de mi una carcajada, haciendo que me acerque a él. - **¿Sabes que será la tarde de cine mas cara de la historia?** - Observo las carátulas, aunque desde que las ha sacado mi vista solo se ha centrado en una. - **Definitivamente, Moulin Rouge.** - Asiente complacido y deja las otras tres sobre la mesa, tendiendome la película. -** El dinero nunca importa cuando la experiencia merece la pena. Siempre me ha encantado Moulin Rouge.** - Sonrío inconscientemente._ ¿Un chico al que le encanta Moulin Rouge? Pensaba que era el único._

Nos sentamos cómodamente en mi sofá después de que ponga la película en el reproductor y prepare un enorme bol de palomitas de microondas. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, sin incomodidades. Nos hemos acostado mas de una docena de veces, ¿cuál puede ser la incomodidad? Blaine es quien le da al play y permanecemos ambos con la mirada fija en la pantalla, nuestras manos tocandose ocasionalmente cuando ambos decidimos al mismo tiempo que es buen momento para llevarse otro puñado de palomitas a la boca. Siempre he amado Moulin Rouge. El amor por encima de todo. El amor y la música, todo en uno. Supongo que es el amor por los musicales y el romanticismo de película lo que hace que no sea capaz de encontrar el amor en el mundo real. La gente no es como en los musicales. No te canta para declararse, ni prepara la que sería la cita de tu vida solo para pasar un día a tu lado. Probablemente ni siquiera tenga el pensamiento de que un día a tu lado sea lo mejor que pueda tener sin dejar de ser algo ordinario.

Llegamos a la escena final de la película, una de mis favoritas. Una lágrima traviesa y solitaria se ha escapado de uno de mis ojos, pero por suerte Blaine no ha llegado a percatarse de ello y me la limpio con rapidez. Y entonces es cuando me percato. Es Blaine, él esta cantando. _Come what may_. Apenas es un murmullo bajo, pero esta cantando la letra de la canción. De mi canción favorita de este y muchos otros musicales. Quizá no mi favorita por encima de todas las canciones del mundo, pero podría estar en mi top 10. Y Blaine la esta cantando inconscientemente a apenas veinte centímetros de mi. Creo que ni él mismo se da cuenta de que la está cantando, enfrascado como está en la película. Sonrío al tiempo que otra lágrima escapa de mis ojos, emocionado al darme cuenta de que, correcto o no, este hombre ha terminado por enamorarme de verdad. Una tercera lágrima llega a mis labios y suspiro interiormente, uniendome a él en el canto, haciendo que gire de repente la cabeza hacia mi, mirándome con esas peculiares cejas alzadas por la sorpresa. Le dedico una sonrisa mas amplia sin cesar el canto, importandome un comino que vea mis lágrimas. Su voz queda silenciada por unos segundos, pero al instante vuelve a cantar conmigo.

Ninguno de los dos observa la pantalla. Ninguno de los dos parece recordar la película. Ninguno de los dos presta atención a otra cosa que no sea el rostro del otro. Y se que este momento es de esos que por mucho que quieras jamás van a repetirse. Porque esta siendo espontáneo, natural y único. Porque es él, porque Blaine es la persona que he estado esperando desde el día que decidí que quería un hombre que me quisiera como Romeo quiere a Julieta, como Heathcliff ama a Catherine, incluso como el tonto amor crepusculiano entre Edward y Bella.

Siempre quise eso, amor incondicional, amor irrompible, amor puro y duro. Y ahora, en este mismo momento, siento que podría amar a este hombre toda la vida.

La canción acaba y la escena sigue su curso en la pantalla, pero mi vista sigue fija en el rostro del moreno, notando el sabor salado de mis lágrimas mojando mis labios. Siento uno de sus pulgares limpiando mis mejillas y sonrío todavía mas, bajando la mirada de forma avergonzada. Se que no debería, que las ordenes aqui las da el que paga y que no puedo dejarme llevar... pero lo hago y me recuesto contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. -** Definitivamente ninguna película saca a Moulin Rouge del número uno de mis favoritas.** - Y menos después de este momento.

Siento el brazo de Blaine rodearme los hombros, acariciando el brazo mas lejano a él al mismo tiempo que me pega mas a su cuerpo. Y joder, se siente tan cómodo que podría pasarme la vida asi. -**Blaine...**- Se separa un poco de mi, lo justo para mirarme directamente a modo de respuesta a mi llamado - **¿Puedes dejarme tu teléfono?** - Alza una ceja, extrañado, pero se incorpora un poco para llevar la mano a su bolsillo, tendiendomelo. Sin querer pensar en lo que hago, tecleo rápidamente, devolviendoselo con un número brillando en pantalla. - **Es mi número... el de verdad. Me gusta...me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Blaine. No necesitas pagarme para esto.**

* * *

_¡Y esto es todo por hoy! En el próximo capítulo veremos como continuan las cosas después de este nuevo cambio. La última escena es mucho mas genial si os poneis la canción de fondo, y mas todavía si utilizais la hermosa versión de Glee._

_Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron un momento en el anterior capítulo para dejarme un review, asi como a todas aquellas que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos o que simplemente la leen y la siguen como yo hago con muchas otras._

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero me gusta hacer cositas con ellos y no creo que haga mal a nadie, asi que seguiré haciendolo._

**_¿Creeis que Blaine puede estar enamorado también?¿Qué puede surgir algo entre estos dos?¿Será posible una relación sin sexo para Blaine o tendrán que establecer cuando se paga y cuando no?¿Seguirá Kurt aceptando dar servicio a este cliente tan particular o lo querrá solo como amigo?_**

_¡Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo episodio!_


	7. El compositor

_Bueno, un par de días, nuevo capítulo en marcha... solo espero que os guste y que comentéis con vuestras opiniones, críticas y deseos._

* * *

_-'¿Puede considerarse esto una amistad? - B'_

_-'Definitivamente. K'_

_-'Me ha gustado pasar esta tarde contigo - B'_

_-'¿Quieres repetir mañana? - K'_

_-'Mañana y siempre - B'_

Lanzo el teléfono a la mesilla, acomodandome contento sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. Pensaba que tardaría en acercarme a Kurt... o que nunca lo conseguiría. Pero apenas han hecho falta quince días para llevarnos bien. No era mi intención volver... no era mi intención verlo mas que una vez... pero joder, después de verlo en persona me fue imposible no hacerlo. Y poco a poco los días fueron avanzando, los servicios diarios los esperaba cada vez con mas ansias... y joder, solo quería tiempo con Kurt. Me daba igual cuanto, me daba igual cuando y me daba igual para qué. Solo quería tiempo. Y sigo queriendo tiempo a su lado, solo que ahora por fin he logrado acercarme a él.

Desvío mi mirada hacia la mesilla donde he dejado el teléfono, sonriendo al recordar los mensajes. Lo del videoclub fue algo mas bien improvisado, pero parece que hay que seguir el instinto. Quizá realmente sea compatible conmigo, pese a dedicarse a lo que se dedica.

Supongo que tengo que llegar al fondo del asunto para ver si realmente puede surgir algo. Porque esta claro que empiezo a sentir algo por el castaño y no pienso negarme a eso. Es la primera vez que me siento interesado por una persona mas allá de lo físico, en mis veinticuatro años de vida. Ya iba siendo hora.

Decido acostarme antes de que se me haga mas tarde o mañana se me pegarán las sábanas. Aun asi, logrando dormirme, Kurt es quien aparece constantemente en mi sueño.

* * *

_- '¿Las cinco esta bien? -B'_

Le envio un mensaje en uno de mis descansos entre clases durante la mañana siguiente. No contesta y cuando vuelvo a mirar en el siguiente descanso una hora mas tarde todavía no he recibido respuesta alguna. Me pone extrañamente cabreado la idea de que esté con un cliente en estos precisos momentos. Que alguien esté aprovechandose de él. De su trabajo. Son pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando recibo su contestación. Solo el hecho de que se tome un segundo para responderme hace que mi humor vuelva a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

_- 'Las cinco sería perfecto - K'_

_- 'Allí estaré -B'_

Guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo y vuelvo a casa con una sonrisa en la cara, preparando unas galletas caseras de las que siempre me he sentido orgulloso y de las cuales presumo sin parecer presuntuoso, porque cualquiera que las pruebe corrobora mis palabras. Espero que a Kurt le gusten también.

* * *

Con las galletas en una cajita y mi mejor colección de bandas sonoras en mi bandolera, a las cinco en punto estoy llamando a su puerta. Como es habitual, apenas tarda unos segundos en abrir, deslumbrandome con esa sonrisa tan suya. -**Te he traido galletas... me gusta hornearlas cuando estoy contento.** - Le tiendo la cajita, apenas habrá una docena, pero siempre he dicho que lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno.

Entro en su casa, quitandome la cazadora y desentumeciendo un poco mis hombros. Noto sus manos en ellos dandome un suave masaje y sonrío, girandome hacia él. -**Parece que se te dan bien los masajes...¿estudias para fisioterapeuta?** - Pruebo, aunque no creo que sea la opción correcta. _Nadie viene a prostituirse a Nueva York para ser fisioterapeuta._ Lo veo negar con la cabeza y sonrío. **-¿Estudias algo?** - Saco los CD's de mi bandolera, dejandolos sobre la mesa al tiempo que ojeo las estanterías hasta dar con el reproductor. Tengo la costumbre de trabajar con CD's para guardar mis composiciones. Me parece mas fiable que cualquier iPod o pendrive. - **Arte dramático y danza... en NYADA**. - Sonrío devolviendole la mirada con ilusión. - **Sabía que tenía algo que ver con la música... la llevas demasiado dentro como para no aprovechar eso.** - Le tiendo la mano de la forma mas caballerosa que puedo tras poner uno de los CD's en el reproductor y darle a reproducir a una de mis mejores baladas. Me tiende la suya y lo acerco a mi, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, notando como se apoya en mi pecho y sigue mis movimientos. - **¿De donde sacas la música? Siempre he presumido de tener una buena base musical, pero no ubico ninguna de las piezas que pones.** - Se me escapa una pequeña risita, apoyando mi mentón contra su sien mientras seguimos bailando al ritmo de mi última pieza. - **Es de un compositor nuevo... un estudiante de Julliard.** - Le doy una vuelta sobre si mismo, volviendo a dejar que se acomode en mi pecho. - **Es muy bueno...** - Sonrío, no queriendo que se me suba a la cabeza, pero agradecido. - **¿En serio lo crees?** - Se separa de mi un poco, asintiendo. - **¿Crees que podrías pasarme algunas piezas? Estarían bien para alguna de mis interpretaciones...**- _¿Bailar él?¿Mis piezas?_ - **Pues... no lo se. Quizá deberías llamarle y preguntarle directamente.** - Cojo su teléfono de la mesa, marchando mi número y dandole a llamar, llevandoselo al oido riendo interiormente al ver su cara de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que mi movil suena en mi bolsillo. Lo saco con mi mejor imitación de una cara de sorpresa y cojo la llamada, riendo al ver su cara. -** ¿Si?** - Me sonríe y me muerdo el interior del labio, aguantandome la risa cuando cuelga y me lanza el teléfono riendo. - **¿Es tu música?¿Tus composiciones?¡Blaine, eres un genio!** - Rio negando con la cabeza, dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa de nuevo y guardando el mio. - **Solo pongo pasión en lo que hago...al igual que tu. Y ya sabemos que tu pasión y la mia juntas resultan una muy buena combinación asi que...** - Saco un pendrive de mi bandolera, entregandoselo. - **No estan todas, pero hay unas cuantas si quieres probar a hacer algo con ellas. - **Cuando va a cogerlo hago amago de retirarlo, riendo antes de volver a tenderselo para que esta vez si pueda quedarselo. - **Solo procura no perderlo... no estan registradas y no me gustaría que nadie me las robara. Te estoy confiando ocho años de mi vida. Cuidamelos.**

* * *

_Vale, admito que no ha sido el capítulo mas lúcido de la historia, pero prometo que el próximo os va a dejar con la boca abierta, queridos lectores. __**¿Qué creeis que va a pasar?**__ Tachán tachán... Misterio misterio. Me gustaría poder colgar mañana el próximo capítulo, pero no aseguro nada. Mi abuela esta muy enferma y necesita mucha ayuda, asi que pese a que escribo en cada momento libre que tengo, últimamente en mi vida los momentos libres no resultan demasiados. Aun asi, intentaré ponerlo el jueves o el viernes a mas tardar._

_Recordar como siempre que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mia y de mi cabecita imaginativa._

_¡Gracias a todos aquellos que parais a dejarme un review! También a todos aquellos que le dais al follow y a los que me agregais a favoritos, en serio, gracias. _

_¡Un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz!¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Imprevistos laborales

_Se que he tardado un poco en actualizar esta vez, pero realmente tengo unos cuantos problemas personales y mucho trabajo que hacer... y tengo que sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras. Y cuando saco tiempo estoy tan agotada que no hay forma de escribir una sola palabra. Lo siento. _

_Aviso que este capítulo es un poco fuerte, asi que si vas a ofenderte por favor no lo leas. _

* * *

Después de que Blaine se marchara anoche me pasé buena parte de lo que quedaba de día escuchando la música que me había dejado. No me extraña que esté estudiando en Julliard... aun sin tener el dinero que sé que tiene -porque nadie paga varias horas de un prostituto de lujo durante mas de quince días sin tener dinero- seguro que le habrían dado una beca si hubiese sido alguien de mi nivel social. Es simplemente mágico. Puedes imaginar lo que sentía al componer cada pieza, cada nota que al unirse a todas las demás crea algo realmente fantástico. Algo capaz de transportarte a un lugar completamente distinto, donde tan pronto puedes llorar como reir con locura. - **Eres genial, Blaine.**

Dedico unas pocas horas a bailar con una de sus piezas favoritas, apartando el sofá y la mesa para tener todo el espacio posible en el salón. Es extraño, pero su música logra despertar mis ganas de bailar, de improvisar. Siempre he sido mas de canto que de baile, pero Blaine y su música logran inspirarme.

Me voy a dormir cansado pero al mismo tiempo realmente relajado, satisfecho conmigo mismo y mucho mas despreocupado que los últimos meses. Entre los servicios, la falta de dinero que provocaba mas servicios y el autocastigo que me imponía mentalmente por estar dejando de lado mi moral estaba realmente matandome a mi mismo. Pero ahora parece que empieza todo a normalizarse.

Llega el sábado y me animo incluso a hacer mi rutina facial completa, canturreando frente al espejo hasta que oigo mi movil sonar y me quedo serio de golpe. No es mi movil, es '_ese'_ movil. Me acerco a cogerlo, no reconociendo el número. No es Blaine, eso seguro. Suspiro y me lo llevo a la oreja, descolgando. - **Porcelana al habla, ¿Qué necesitas chato?** - La voz al otro lado suena casi siseante y hace que un escalofrío me recorra la espina dorsal. Un cliente. Uno nuevo. Supongo que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. - **Esta bien... a las once.** - Al menos solo quiere una hora... pero se precisamente que una hora a veces da para mucho... es mas que suficiente. Todavía son las nueve y media. Al menos podré comer a la hora y me quedará la tarde libre.

Dan las once y todavía no ha llegado nadie, lo que en cierto modo me alivia. Si el cliente llega tarde, yo empiezo a contar el tiempo igual... y si no aparece... bueno si, necesito el dinero pero... buff. A veces pienso si NYADA vale realmente la pena. Justo cuando estoy perdiendome en mis pensamientos mas profundos oigo el timbrazo de llamada y suspiro con pesadez, acercandome a abrir la puerta, viendo al otro lado a un hombre medianamente alto, con los brazos poco musculados pero sin duda trabajados. Tiene el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio y unos ojos marrones que me lanzan una mirada arrogante. Me echo a un lado para dejarle pasar y no tarda en hacerlo, mirandome de forma extraña. No se exactamente como descifrar su mirada. Es como una mezcla de deseo y odio.

Queriendo romper la tensión lo mas rápido posible me acerco a él, pasandole las manos por los hombros. - **Dime, chato...¿Qué quieres que hagamos?** - Siento sus manos en mis muñecas, sujetandome. Lo miro con las cejas alzadas y me aparto un poco, suspirando interiormente. - **Quiero que juguemos un rato, maricón.** - Abro mas los ojos. ¿Un homófobo?¿UN gay de los de armario empotrado? _Oh no, joder._

Siento mi espalda golpear la cama y agradezco al cielo haberme puesto una ropa cualquiera, pues me ha desgarrado la camisa y dudo que tenga arreglo. Incluso me ha arañado el pecho por el camino, pero no le doy importancia porque no creo que sea nada grave. Me dejo hacer, dejando el control de mi mente al Kurt pasivo que tararea mentalmente e ignora todo lo que le hacen. Yo no quiero seguir sufriendo la humillación de mi orgullo de esta manera. Siento la estocada seca y forzada de este hombre, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor. Oigo sus insultos y sus palabras malsonantes directamente en mi oido, notando su lengua espesa y rasposa recorrerme de arriba a abajo, asqueandome.

No reacciono hasta que uno de sus golpes me hace soltar un grito. No sería la primera vez que alguno de mis clientes me golpea y no me importa. A muchos de ellos les gustan los cachetes, los golpecitos, las nalgadas... pero esto no es igual. Ha empezado asi, si, pero ahora estan siendo golpes, golpes reales. Intento protegerme con los brazos al percatarme de que el ataque es real, empujandolo con mis piernas para apartarlo de mi, pero es realmente mas fuerte que yo y no logro quitarmelo de encima. Los golpes son cada vez mas fuertes, o quizá es simplemente que golpea sobre zonas ya adoloridas. Intento arañarle y las lágrimas resbalan desde mis ojos al tiempo que pongo todas mis fuerzas en librarme de su cuerpo. Logro golpearle con el pie en el estómago y se aparta lo suficiente de mi como para que pueda escapar al cuarto de baño, echando el pestillo. Los golpes no tardan en llegar, haciendo vibrar la puerta y consiguiendo que me encoja mas en el rincón, temblando. -**¡Da la cara maricón de mierda!¡Sal aqui ahora mismo!** - Me encojo todavía mas sobre mi mismo, abrazandome el pecho con las piernas encogidas.

Los golpes y los gritos siguen sucediendose no se por cuanto tiempo. Solo se que se siente como una pesadilla de la que nunca puedes despertar. Canturreo por lo bajo mientras me tapo los oidos, esperando a que esto pase, a que alguien lo oiga y lo saque de aqui. A que se canse y se vaya. A que ocurra algo. Acabo dormido con la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y cuando despierto el sol ha caido y no se oye un solo ruido en el exterior.

Abro la puerta con cuidado, observando a mi alrededor. Todo el cuarto esta destrozado y patas abajo, la puerta del apartamento abierta de par en par y el desorden es el mismo que si hubiese pasado por aqui una manada de elefantes. Pero él no está. Cierro la puerta con rapidez y me dejo resbalar hasta el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, mordiendome los nudillos al mismo tiempo que dejo caer todas las lágrimas. Intento calmarme al tiempo que sujeto mi movil en mi mano temblorosa, llevandolo a mi oreja. - **¿Blaine? Te necesito... por favor...** - No necesito decir mas. En menos de un mes me conoce como si hubiese estado a mi lado toda la vida. Oigo un urgente 'voy para allá' al otro lado del teléfono y simplemente cuelgo, volviendo a dejar que las lágrimas fluyan a su antojo.

* * *

_¡No me mateis por esto! Son los riesgos de un trabajo asi, puede acudir cualquiera... ¡Además no todo puede ser color de rosa!_

_Para los que preguntan sobre los capítulos del fic, la verdad es que escribo sobre la marcha asi que no lo se, pero supongo que sobre los 12-15... los habituales en mis fics._

_Para los que han comenzado a leerme con este fanfic, pasaos por mi perfil, tengo un par de KLAINE terminados._

_**Estoy planteandome dos nuevos fanfics**, uno un one shot situado en el universo Glee, en el futuro. Kurt queriendo recuperar a Blaine tras haberlo perdonado, siguiendo los consejos de Santana. El segundo sería un fic de pocos capítulos en el que Kurt por controversias del destino acaba trabajando como niñero del hijo de Blaine. Decidme cual os gustaría mas ver publicado._

_¡No os olvideis de comentar lo que os ha parecido el capítulo!¡Me importan muchísimo vuestras opiniones!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Ayuda

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento . Se que no es nada justo terminar el capítulo anterior como lo terminé y tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente, pero realmente no tengo casi tiempo para esto últimamente. Tengo muchas ideas y poco tiempo para expresarlas, asi que simplemente ando siempre con una libretita pegada a mi para que no se me olvide nada de lo que quiero contar... Espero que os guste el capítulo. Este y el siguiente tengo intención de que resulten un poco intensos._

* * *

La llamada de Kurt me descoloca de sobremanera. Se le notaba en la voz que estaba llorando de forma desconsolada. Tardo exactamente dos segundos en agarrar mi cazadora y mis llaves, saliendo a la carrera. Vale que hace menos de un mes desde que nos conocemos, pero nos hemos visto día si y día también y ha logrado ganarse un hueco especial en mi corazón y en mi vida...y es algo raro porque no suelo abrirme a la gente. No dejo que se acerquen ni mucho menos dejo que se cuelen en mi alma... y él lo ha hecho de forma tan rápida, sutil y eficiente que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta hasta que ya estaba bien aferrado a mi corazón.

Pienso en coger un taxi pero siendo hora punta se que casi tardaré mas que si directamente voy andando. Su casa apenas esta a cinco manzanas y la angustia en su voz no hace mas que taladrar mi cabeza, haciendome echar a correr sin importarme que empiece a lloviznar, empapandome en cosa de minutos.

Llego a su edificio y no me sorprendo de encontrar la puerta abierta. Muchas veces mas de un vecino pasa de cerrarla, pero tampoco es que en la escalera haya nada excepcional que nadie pudiera llevarse. Como mucho les entrará a dormir algun mendigo al portal o algo asi, supongo. Subo los peldaños de dos en dos y llamo al timbre varias veces seguidas, esperando a que me abra. Me sorprendo cuando oigo ruidos en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando esta se abre entro y echo un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, viendo el apartamento completamente desordenado, icluso con algunas cosas rotas. No es hasta que oigo un sollozo que vuelvo a la realidad, viendo a Kurt desnudo y encogido a un lado de la puerta, con las mejillas brillando por las lágrimas derramadas y los ojos rojos. Me dejo caer inmediatamente de rodillas, todo el alma saliendome por la boca ante la terrible visión. - **Kurt...** - lo abrazo fuerte contra mi y lo oigo sollozar con fuerza esta vez, rodeandome con sus temblorosos brazos en un fuerte abrazo, como si no quisiera soltarse de mi jamás. Elevo una de mis manos hasta su nuca, acariciando sus finos mechones castaños. -**Shht... tranquilo Kurt, estoy aqui. Estoy contigo.** - Tarda unos cuantos minutos pero al final poco a poco su llanto se va calmando y su cuerpo poco a poco se va relajando, dejando a un lado esa tensión en todos sus músculos. No voy a forzarle a hablar pero no hay que ser un genio para poder intuir lo que ha podido pasar aqui.

Enseguida tomo una rápida decisión e intento ir a su cuarto, pero su fuerte agarre me lo impide y al mirarlo veo el terror en sus ojos asi que simplemente lo llevo conmigo, abriendo su armario y sacando algo de ropa, ayudandole a vestirse sin cesar en ningun momento el contacto con él. -**Te vienes a mi casa esta noche... no aceptaré un no por respuesta.** - Le coloco una gorra en la cabeza, ayudando asi a tapar su rostro enrojecido de la vista de miradas curiosas. Salimos del apartamento y pese a que no estamos demasiado lejos del mio pido un taxi, refugiando al castaño en mi pecho durante todo el trayecto. Se le ve mas tranquilo pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aun está alterado.

Llegamos a mi casa, un duplex no demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeño, con dos habitaciones y un baño cómodo en el piso de arriba y una cocina completamente equipada, un salón espacioso con un precioso piano y un pequeño estudio en el piso de abajo. Cierro la puerta tras nosotros, haciendole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. - **Ven conmigo.** - Le llevo de la mano hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta y abriendo el agua caliente en la bañera, dejando que vaya llenandose de agua al tiempo que algo de vapor va apareciendo en el baño. Le quito la ropa con cuidado, fijandome en su mirada ausente y su cuerpo que parece estar muerto. Me percato de todos los hematomas de los que antes no he querido ver y me muerdo la lengua para contener mis propias lágrimas. _Por dios, Kurt..¿Qué te han hecho?_

Lo hago entrar en el baño, rebuscando hasta dar con la esponja mas suave que tengo, repasandole todo el cuerpo con cuidado, dolido al ver las lágrimas resbalar silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Tras lavarle me quedo unos minutos simplemente acariciando su mejilla, provocando que me devuelva la mirada con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Sonrío de medio lado intentando reponerlo un poco, pero mas que una sonrisa debe parecer una mueca. Aun asi consigo una pequeña respuesta cuando inclina su rostro en dirección a mi mano, como queriendo asegurar el contacto.

Lo saco de la bañera al rato, dejando que se aferre a mi. Me dedico a aplicar un gel de efecto frio sobre cada uno de los hematomas de su cuerpo, fijandome con detalle para no dejarme ni uno solo. El frio le aliviará y al mismo tiempo hará que desaparezcan mas rápidamente. Le presto algo de ropa cómoda para estar en casa, algo holgada pues es mas delgado que yo. Me extraña ver a Kurt asi, sobretodo porque siempre es animado y vivaracho, es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada y siempre muestra entusiasmo por las cosas, queriendo saber siempre mas y mas. Es como si tuviera frente a si su cuerpo pero Kurt se hubiese esfumado.

Logro hacer que cene un poco, cuidando en todo momento de no separarme demasiado de él, pues las pocas veces que he salido de su campo de visión me lo he encontrado temblando encogido sobre si mismo. Lo acompaño hasta mi cama, pues la del cuarto de invitados no es demasiado cómoda. Ya dormiré yo ahí, no quiero que esté mal con tanto hematoma por todas partes. Aprovecho una visita al baño por su parte y saco mi movil, llamando a una empresa de limpieza para que se encarguen de su piso, dandoles la dirección e indicandoles cómo encontrar la llave que tiene pegada bajo el felpudo. En cuanto sale del lavabo trato de acostarlo y arroparlo, pero sus brazos me agarran con firmeza y su mirada parece decidida por primera vez en toda la tarde. -**No te vayas... quédate conmigo, por favor.** - Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, él todavía con sus manos aferradas a mi brazo hasta que deja a un lado la tensión cuando me descalzo ayudandome de mis talones y me meto en la cama con él, pasandole el brazo por la cintura y pegando mi nariz a su nuca, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo. -** Descansa, Kurt...no voy a ir a ningún lado.** - _No mientras tu me necesites contigo._

* * *

_Se que es corto, pero lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido Blaine? Yo amo a Blaine en su modo de chico tierno y cariñoso... lástima que todavía no haya tenido demasiado tiempo para mostrarse asi... pero todo se andará. **¿Qué hará Kurt ahora?¿Denunciará?¿Le contará lo que ha pasado a Blaine?¿seguirá ejerciendo?**_

_Recuerdo como siempre que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino la serie se llamaría Klaine y no habría mas que amor y mas amor._

_¡Gracias a todas aquellas que os tomais un minuto para dejarme un review! Se agradece un montón, de verdad, y mas en estos dias en los que lo estoy pasando tan mal con tantas cosas por hacer, tan poco tiempo y el cansancio que se acumula mas y mas cada día. Mil gracias._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Afecto y amor no son iguales

_¡Lamento el retraso!¡De verdad! Tengo un familiar enfermo y he de hacerme cargo asi que realmente tengo poco tiempo para escribir... y cuando tengo tiempo estoy tan cansada que no me quedan ganas. Aun asi, prometo que nunca pasará una semana entera entre capítulo y capítulo. Intentaré publicar cada 3-4 días. Ahora si os dejo con el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Kurt. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!_

* * *

Despierto varias veces en el transcurso de la noche; sudoroso, agitado y con la expresión de preocupación de Blaine frente a mi. La cara de ese bastardo y sus constantes insultos y golpes me vienen continuamente a la memoria, mas reales y vívidos mediante los sueños. O quizá debería llamarlos por lo que son: auténticas pesadillas. Cada vez que sufro de una los brazos de Blaine están ahí, rodeandome. Su mano acaricia mi espalda y mi pelo siempre, susurrandome palabras de consuelo, diciendome que esta ahí conmigo y que no dejará que nadie me haga daño. Y lo creo, al menos por esta noche, pero cuando me duermo las pesadillas vuelven.

Para mi sorpresa, la última vez que despierto no es por una pesadilla, sino porque realmente he conseguido dormir. Me tenso por un momento al sentir una respiración en mi nuca pero apenas tardo unos segundos en recordar dónde estoy y con quién. Siento su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y lo repaso con la mano, dejando la mia sobre la suya y acurrucandome mas contra su pecho a mi espalda. Ante el movimiento, su abrazo se estrecha entorno a mi cintura y el gesto me hace sonreir.

No recuerdo la última vez que dormí de forma cariñosa con alguien... de hecho no recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca. Se siente bien, aunque en realidad Blaine solo esté siendo protector conmigo. Quizá lo mas afectuoso que he tenido acompañandome en mi cama haya sido mi padre la noche que entendí que mi madre había muerto... y por aquel entonces yo tendría unos ocho. _Que avergonzada se sentiría de mi si me viera ahora. Y él... completamente decepcionado._ Suelto un suspiro y me aferro mas al brazo de Blaine. -**¿Estas bien?** - Me sobresalto porque lo pensaba dormido y me giro un poco, observandolo todavía con los ojos cerrados. - **Creía que dormías... siento haberte despertado**. - Niega con la cabeza y abre los ojos, dejandome ver la preocupación en su mirada. Preocupación por mi. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que hay alguien a quien le importo. Tengo amigos, claro está, pero Rachel está en París, mi 'hermano' Finn está con ella... Tina sigue en Ohio y Mercedes y Santana viven en Los Angeles. Y Carole... bueno, ella sigue en Ohio, claro... pero es Carole. No puedo pedirle nada después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Desde que murió papá no he sido capaz de ir a verla mas allá del funeral. Todo en casa me recuerda a él, a la perdida que ya sentí una vez al perder a mi madre. - **Voy a hacer algo para que podamos desayunar...**

Me apresuro a salir de la cama, no queriendo quedarme solo. Si él lo nota no dice nada, solo me cede el paso cuando llegamos a la escalera. Anoche ni siquiera me fijé en nada, pero ahora estoy algo mas relajado y desentumecido asi que en un primer momento lo acompaño hasta la cocina pero poco después vuelvo al salón, curioseando. Se que la casa esta vacía, que Blaine es el único que tengo cerca... y aqui todo tiene sabor a Blaine, lo que ayuda a calmar mi asustado espíritu.

Paseo los dedos sobre el piano, pulcro y reluciente. Se nota que es parte de las cosas que adora sobre las demás en su vida. No me atrevo a levantar la tapa, porque no soy ningún experto al piano aunque sepa tocarlo y porque temo que si la levanto escapará toda su magia. Toda la hermosa magia que forma parte de esa música tan especial que Blaine es capaz de crear. Repaso las estanterías con la vista, viendo un montón de películas, muchas de ellas mis favoritas. También hay algunos libros de cocina y una extensa colección de libretos de musicales. Veo sobre la mesa del sofá la última edición de VOGUE y voy a cogerla para ojearla cuando una pila de CD's en una estantería lateral llama mi atención. Música y Blaine deberían ser sinónimos en el diccionario, asi que casi corro hasta allí, esperando encontrar alguna de sus creaciones. Sonrío satisfecho al percatarme de que todo son discos grabados, sus melodías. Ojeo unos cuantos, todos etiquetados igual, simplemente con un número. Elijo mi favorito, el 22, buscando con la mirada un reproductor y poniendolo con un volumen medio, dejando que suene, empapándome con la música. Veo una carpeta oscura al lado del reproductor y la curiosidad va mas allá del respeto. ¿Él me ha dado vía libre para curiosear, no?

Me quedo congelado tras ver el contenido de la carpeta. Partituras. Una tras otra hay mas y mas partituras, sin nombre todas ellas, como los discos. Únicamente números. Y entonces veo una llena de notas y al mismo tiempo de correcciones, arreglada una y otra vez. Y por extraño que parezca, sin número. Tan solo cuatro letras escritas en lo alto del papel. _KURT_. Cuando reacciono repaso con rapidez las notas. Por suerte aprendí lenguaje musical desde pequeño y soy capaz de sentir la música con solo leerla. Y por Gaga, esto es tremendamente hermoso. _¿Él...él ha hecho esto por mi? _

Oigo su llamado a desayunar desde la cocina y camino hasta allí, con esa partitura entre mis manos. - **Blaine...**- Alzo la partitura, mostrandosela. Se queda blanco al verla pero le sonrío al instante. - **Es hermosa...la mas hermosa que jamás he leido.** - Se me escapan las lágrimas al recordar las notas escritas, mirandolo a través de mis ojos empañados. Y entonces me voy cuenta de que realmente sí hay alguien en este mundo que puede amarme pese a mis defectos y errores. Blaine puede amarme. -** Blaine...** - Me acerco a él, apoyando mi mano libre en su pecho - **Hazme el amor.**

Porque se que es la única forma de olvidar el terror del día de ayer. Porque se que Blaine puede limpiar y sanar lo que ese hombre destrozó, incluida mi alma. Porque se que Blaine es capaz de amarme del mismo modo que ha logrado que me enamore de él, de su caracter alegre y su alma pura. Porque se que todos merecemos ser amados por alguien especial, y Blaine es mi alguien especial. Porque se que él va a poder hacerme el amor. Nada de sexo, nada de arrebatos, nada de servicios ni compras. Amor en su estado mas físico y terrenal. Mi primera vez.

No pensaba que funcionaría, no pensaba que realmente el lio que mi cabeza había montado sería real. No pensaba que Blaine pudiese sentir algo por mi. Pero nada mas las palabras salen de mi boca él se queda boquiabierto y puedo ver como se obliga a cerrar la boca y tragar saliva, pero en cuanto sus ojos hacen contacto con los mios se que puede ver que realmente se lo estoy pidiendo en serio, pues sujeta mis mejillas con sus manos y se acerca a besarme con suavidad. Suspiro, dejandome llevar por sus labios, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Siento sus manos ejerciendo presión en mi cintura y sonrío, saltando y enroscando mis piernas en su cintura, notando sus brazos sujetandome.

Poco tardamos en llegar al dormitorio, pero no resulta acelerado ni violento ni apasionado siquiera. Solo tierno, tierno y dulce. Lo que se describiría en cualquier historia romántica de las que siempre me ha fascinado leer. El príncipe azul que se desvive por los placeres de su princesa. De su príncipe en este caso. Siento su cuerpo sobre el mío y dudo por un segundo al recordar que su primera vez fue conmigo y desde entonces no ha pasado demasiado, no creo que haya probado a ser el activo con nadie. Ojalá que no haya probado con nadie mas. _Eso es un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, Kurt. Y menos dedicandote a lo que te dedicas. _

Siento sus dedos introducirse uno a uno en mi interior y jadeo, relajandome al darme cuenta de que ha tomado nota de mis 'lecciones'. - **Me temo que no tengo lubricante...**- suelto un jadeo, acercando mas mi cadera a su mano. - **Da igual... no es necesario.** - Y realmente no lo necesito, será por veces que no lo he usado - **usa tu saliva... servirá.** - trago la mia cuando siento su miembro alinearse en mi entrada, penetrandome al completo en pocos segundos de forma lenta pero directa. Siento su respiración sobre mis labios cuando se inclina a besarlos. Llevo mi mano a su nuca, acariciando esos rizos rebeldes, enredandolos en mis dedos y tirando levemente de ellos, haciendo del beso algo mucho mas intenso. Muevo mi cadera contra él, instandole a moverse. Reacciona a mi muda petición, saliendo de mi de forma lenta, entrando de la misma manera. Jadeo y estoy a punto de protestar por la lentitud cuando sus labios empiezan a pasear por mi cuello y mi clavícula, repartiendo besos, mordiscos y lametones. Me da igual que narices pase pero...-**Oh por Gaga... sigue. Sigue y no pares.**

Media hora y dos orgasmos mas tarde soy completamente feliz de poder estar recostado sobre el pecho de Blaine. Tiene una ligera capa de pelo corto en los pectorales que al contrario que en otras personas en él no se me hace desagradable._ Y la maldita V en sus caderas, oh joder, esa maldita V. Me vuelve loco._ Pero sobretodo sus besos, sus miradas y sus caricias. Es jodidamente irresistible. - **Te quiero, Blaine. Eres la primera persona que me ha hecho el amor...y ha sido perfecto. Gracias.**

* * *

_¡Wow!**¿Puede considerarse eso una declaración de Kurt?¿Qué pensará Blaine?** Creo que a esta historia le quedan ya pocos capítulos, ¡pero espero que sean intensos!_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan a dejar un review, ¡me hacéis terriblemente feliz! _

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo la historia es de mi propiedad._

_¡hasta el próximo capítulo mis queridos lectores!_


	11. Hablando desde el corazón

_Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto en publicar, ¡no podeis tener quejas! Bueno, si podeis, pero espero que no sea por el tiempo de publicación... Intentaré ir alternando los pocos capítulos que quedan de este fanfic con mi nuevo fic,** 9 meses**. Si no lo habéis leido ya, por favor, darle una oportunidad. El primer capítulo es un poco pobre, pero mejorará, lo prometo._

* * *

Disfruto el tenerlo recostado sobre mi pecho. Paso los minutos acariciando su brazo, su espalda y sus hombros mientras mi otra mano se mantiene unida a la suya, con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Hay tanta diferencia del Kurt de ayer al de hoy...Incluso es diferente hoy al Kurt al que estoy acostumbrado a ver todos los días. Normalmente es alguien alegre, vivaracho y definitivamente muy especial. Ayer parecía un muerto, encerrado en si mismo, mas pálido que de costumbre y tembloroso. Estaba herido, aunque todavía no haya querido decirme que sucedió. Aunque me lo puedo imaginar. Ha sido sorprendente, completamente sorprendente que viniese a mi de esa manera. Por ver la partitura. Su canción. Sonrío bajando mi mirada hacia él. Se ha quedado dormido hace pocos minutos. Su siempre perfecto pelo está revuelto, cayendole por la frente de forma perfecta. ¿Es que nunca tiene mal aspecto?

Y lo que ha dicho...¡lo que ha dicho!¿Trabaja de prostituto y nunca había hecho el amor con nadie? Bueno, vale, yo no soy el mejor ejemplo. Mi primera vez fue con él, pagando. Y no era precisamente amor porque no lo conocía absolutamente de nada... pero lo que acaba de suceder... oh joder, lo que acaba de suceder ha sido tan diferente...y no solo porque me haya dedicado a la parte activa la cual nunca había probado... debo reconocer que en ese aspecto ser pasivo es mejor... pero tener a Kurt ahí bajo mi cuerpo, poder demostrarle todo lo que mi cuerpo ha desarrollado hacia su persona... lo enamorado que me siento. Y es una lástima que las palabras no fluyan de mi del mismo modo con lo que lo han hecho de él. Ansío poder decirle que le quiero, pero es como si las palabras se me atragantaran, y duele, duele mucho.

Despierto temprano, sonriendo al verlo todavía dormido sobre mi con esa expresión tan pacífica. Kurt despierto es una persona que gesticula muchísimo, poniendo siempre muecas a la vez que no deja de mover sus manos. Pero dormido es tan tranquilo... todas sus facciones se relajan y parece realmente caído del cielo. Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, pasando a sus labios rojos y llamativos al contraste con su blanca piel. Paso diez minutos intentando salir de la cama sin despertarlo, dejandolo cómodamente abrazado a mi almohada, sonriendo ante su cara de tranquilidad.

Tras refrescarme un poco en el lavabo camino hasta el piso inferior, entrando en la sala y sentandome inmediatamente en la banqueta del piano. No necesito la partitura para recordar de memoria cada una de las notas de mi composición, pero quiero terminarla así que la llevo conmigo y la coloco sobre el piano junto a un lápiz. Empiezo a tocar todo lo que ya tengo compuesto, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por los recuerdos de anoche, las sensaciones de tenerlo dormido sobre mi, su respiración haciendome cosquillas en el pecho.

Las notas fluyen solas, creando en música las sensaciones de mis recuerdos con él. De vez en cuando paro, retrocedo y vuelvo a empezar, no demasiado satisfecho con lo que expreso. Quiero que sea completamente mágico, tanto como Kurt. Quiero que sea tan especial como él.

Me sobresalto cuando siento unos brazos rodeando mis hombros, tocando una nota aguda que rompe toda la composición. Sin embargo se que es él en el mismo momento en que apoya su pecho en mi espalda, posando sus labios en mi cabeza. **-Suena genial...**- Sonrío, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendome en esos ojos azul zafiro. -** Es porque tu la inspiras...** - Empujo el banco un poco hacia atrás, cogiendolo de la mano para que se siente sobre mi, acomodandose en mis piernas. Se ha puesto unos pantalones mios que le irían algo cortos si no fuera porque le cuelgan de la cadera, dandole un aire todavía mas sexy del que ya tiene por si mismo. A su vez lleva puesta una musculosa blanca que debe haber encontrado en mi armario. Tengo unas ganas terribles de decirle que le quiero, pero una vez mas las palabras se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta.

Nos quedamos asi por lo que parecen horas, él sobre mi, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Se le ve tan tranquilo... y joder, resulta tan natural tenerlo aqui, entre mis brazos tras una noche compartida, en mi casa, viendo mis cosas sin peligro a que vea algo demasiado personal... porque Kurt se ha colado hasta el fondo de mi ser y en pocos días ha conseguido ser la persona en la que mas confianza tengo... y a la que se lo contaría todo. Mi amante y confidente. Aquello con lo que me había resignado a dejar de soñar. Y parece hasta una ironía que justo cuando decido olvidarme de ello aparezca él, tan perfecto como lo había soñado. -**Kurt... no se que te ha llevado a la situación en la que estás pero...**- Si, vale, quizá no soy capaz de decirle que le quiero, pero soy capaz de muchas otras cosas para demostrarselo. - **vente a vivir aqui. Hay espacio para los dos. Se que apenas hace un mes que nos conocemos pero...eres alguien muy importante para mi y no quiero que te hagan daño. Por favor... deja ese trabajo. No te hará falta si vives aqui conmigo. Te prestaré todo lo que necesites, lo juro...**- siento como de mi boca podrían salir mis promesas, pero sus ojos seguirían con la misma negación reflejada. Conozco su terquedad y su orgullo, pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para doblegarlo. - **Podrás devolvermelo si quieres... tomalo como un préstamo.**

Sus manos sujetan mis mejillas al tiempo que sus pulgares se dedican a repartir caricias por ellas. Su mirada se encuentra fijamente con la mia, ambas cristalinas. Se muerde el labio justo antes de acercarse a los mios, uniendolos unos breves segundos. Unos segundos que son suficientes para que una lágrima salada se cuele entre ambos. No se quien de los dos ha sido hasta que nos separamos y veo el rastro que ha dejado en su rostro. -**No puedo pedirte que hagas eso por mi, Blaine.** - Le cojo una de las manos, llevandola a mi pecho, colocandola sobre mi corazón. -**No me lo has pedido... es mi corazón el que me pide que te haga el ofrecimiento. Es mi corazón el que no me permite dejarte ir a riesgo de que te rompas de nuevo. Te quiero aqui conmigo, no porque quiera sacarte de ahí sino porque te necesito a mi lado.** - Mas lágrimas corren por su rostro y me acerco mas a él, recogiendolas con mis labios en forma de besos, acariciando su pelo castaño, enredando mis dedos en sus mechones. El impulso de él al abalanzarse en un abrazo contra mi casi me tumba contra el suelo, pero por suerte logro mantener el equilibro. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo aprisiono con fuerza contra mi, dejando que llore lo que quiera, pues se que hay momentos en los que uno necesita descargarse. - **Pero te devolveré hasta el último céntavo, lo prometo.** - Sonrío y lo estrecho aun mas fuerte, inmensamente feliz.

* * *

_Sinceramente, no se si dejarlo ya aqui o hacer entr capítulos mas. Si lo dejo aqui haría un epílogo, por supuesto... pero igualmente el final quedaría muy abierto. Por una vez voy a hacer caso pleno a mis lectores/as asi que decidís vosotros si quereis que continue un poco mas o si cortamos por lo sano y lo dejamos aqui._

_Como siempre, recordar que ni los personajes ni glee me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo con fines no lucrativos._

_¡Gracias a todos los que tomais un minuto para dejar un review! Alegra mucho encontrarse la bandeja de entrada llena de palabras que te alientan a continuar. ¡espero llegar a los cien reviews, que ya queda poquito!_

_Recuerdo a quien le interese que tengo un nuevo fic, llamado** 9 meses.** Klaine van a ser papás y planeo relatar la experiencia mes a mes. No es un Mpreg pero prometo hacerlo muy divertido, creando unas tiernas escenas de nuestra pareja favorita. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Un final y un nuevo principio

_¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! Vereis, por extraño que parezca, normalmente mi casa esta vacía, mi madre la pisa pocas horas al día y yo estando sola tengo libertad para escribir cuando quiera... pero ahora esta pasando su periodo vacacional y esta en casa 24/7 asi que no tengo ni un minuto al dia en el que pueda dedicarme a esto...y cuando lo tengo estoy tan agobiada que no soy capaz de escribir una palabra sin destrozar la historia. Por suerte ahora tengo unos minutos solo para mi y los he aprovechado para escribir este capítulo. Lo siento si tardo mas durante la próxima semana, pero todavía le quedan días de vacaciones y no me da un segundo. No he abandonado el fic ni pienso hacerlo, asi que no desespereis. Sin querer enrollarme mas os dejo con el punto de vista de Kurt en este capítulo._

* * *

Paso el dorso de la mano por mi frente, retirando la fina capa de sudor que la cubre antes de agacharme a por otra caja, cargandola con una mueca. Los libros pesan mas de lo que pensaba. Y luego dirán que el saber no ocupa lugar... Siento una mano en mi espalda cuando dejo la caja apoyada en el maletero del coche y sonrío, girandome y sentandome al borde. -**¿Esa es la última caja?** - Asiento, estirandome para agarrar una botella de agua, llevandomela a los labios y dandole un trago largo que me ayuda a refrescarme. Apenas abro los ojos un segundo al terminar de beber cuando siento sus labios posandose sobre los mios. Correspondo sin dudarlo, aunque sigue pareciendome extraño sentir que alguien se preocupa por mi y que me quiere. Por suerte él no tiene problema en recordarme continuamente que es real.

Hemos pasado tres días de mudanza, recogiendo mis cosas, limpiando el piso y ahora solo queda el último viaje con las pocas cosas que quedaban en el salón. -** He pedido comida china para esta noche... asi cuando lleguemos nos tiramos en el sofá y no hay que pensar en nada después de tanto cargar cajas, ¿eh?** - Sonrío, asintiendo. La verdad es que me apetece bastante, no exactamente comida china pero si todo lo demás. Lo que me lleve después a la boca me es indiferente. Pero un sofá, Blaine y sus mimos siempre son una buena opción, sea la hora que sea.

No ha sido fácil llegar a este punto. El casero no ha querido devolverme la fianza, pese a que el piso esta incluso en mejores condiciones que cuando lo alquilé. Pero era algo que ya esperaba, nunca ha sido un hombre agradable y siempre intenta sacar tajada de todo. Ni siquiera tiene un seguro para el piso y si algo se rompe no se preocupa de arreglarlo pese a ser su deber. Pero los clientes... Acepté la petición de Blaine de dejar el trabajo que andaba ejerciendo. No era una buena idea y lo supe desde el principio, pero una vez empecé ya pensé cada vez menos en ello y eso me había llevado a mi actual situación. Si, quizás jamás habría conocido a Blaine de no ser por ese trabajo. He pasado por cosas malas pero Blaine... creo que Blaine es suficiente recompensa. Solo él es capaz de alejar las pesadillas, los recuerdos de todas esas noches.

Llegamos a su casa -_nuestra casa, Kurt._- debo acostumbrarme a que ahora yo también vivo aqui. Hay espacio de sobras para ambos, pero aun asi los tres días que llevo aqui con él he dormido en su cama, con él. Dormir y lo que no es dormir... pero es que por Gaga, no soy capaz de dejar de amarle. Es como una droga, contra mas lo pruebas mas deseas. Y Blaine es droga de la mejor calidad. Amor puro. Adoro oirlo murumurar en sueños. Supongo que habría gente a la que le molestaría tener a alguien que hable mientras duerme, pero yo disfruto de Blaine, pues se que sueña conmigo. La otra noche le oí en sueños mientras me pedía que no le abandonara jamás. Y oh, por Gaga... me siento como si todos los principes azules se hubiesen unido para formar a uno solo y yo soy tan afortunado de haberlo encontrado y, sin saber como, haberlo enamorado. ¿Porque qué puede estar viendo Blaine en mi? Él es esa persona perfecta con la que todos soñamos, no yo.

Un beso en el cuello me saca de mis cavilaciones, haciendo que me gire hacia él. Le sonrío en respuesta y no tardo en unir mis labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, acariciando su sien y enredando mis dedos en sus rizos unos segundos. -**¿Vienes al sofá o tengo que llevarte a rastras?** - Sonríe de esa forma tan encantadora y opto por interpretar que tengo que llevarlo a rastras, asi que agarro su camisa y tiro de él con una sonrisa pícara, caminando de espaldas hasta que ambos caemos sobre el sofá, él sobre mi. Aunque poca importancia tiene quien va donde cuando lo mas importante es que nos estamos comiendo a besos. Bajo mis manos a su cadera, tirando de su camisa hasta sacarla del borde de su pantalón, arrastrandola por su espalda para acariciar su dorada piel. Adoro su piel. Es cálida y suave, tan genial al tacto... y sus respuestas cuando le toco la hacen todavía mas atractiva. Y no me importa decirselo. - **Amo tu piel, Blaine... es increíblemente suave.** - Tiro aún mas de su camisa hasta que dos de mis neuronas conectan y me percato de que tengo que desabrochar los botones para lograr deshacerme de la maldita prenda.

La camisa cae al suelo al tiempo que mi boca atrapa uno de sus pezones con pericia. Le oigo gemir en mi oido y sonrío satisfecho. Al menos mi trabajo me ha dado una gran experiencia y soy capaz de volverlo loco con los toques necesarios. Y oh, joder, me encanta oirlo jadear y suspirar, sobretodo cuando mi nombre esta includo en el pack. Mi camiseta tarda pocos minutos en hacer compañía a su camisa y siento sus labios en mi pecho repitiendo mis acciones. Sonrío cada segundo un poquito mas, acariciando su espalda con una mano y enredando la otra entre sus revoltosos rizos, arqueando mi espalda cuando sus dientes rozan mi pezón. - **Oh Blaine...** - Suena el timbre. - **¡Oh, mierda! **

Su cabeza se separa automáticamente de mi cuerpo, alertado por el sonido del timbre. Suspiro dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo contra el sofá. - **Maldito el momento en el que decidiste pedir comida china...**- Ruedo los ojos suspirando con fuerza por la cortada, aunque al segundo siguiente me deleito ante el torso desnudo de mi _¿novio?_ abriendo la puerta y dandole un par de billetes al chino a cambio de la comida, que por cierto huele deliciosamente bien.

Me levanto del sofá en cuanto cierra la puerta, caminando hacia él mientras lo veo sacar los paquetes y dejarlos sobre la mesa, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, besando sus hombros y su nuca, acariciando su abdomen ligeramente marcado con las yemas de mis dedos. -**Blaine...¿puedo considerarte mi novio?** - Oigo la leve risa al otro lado de su cuerpo y gira la cabeza hacia atrás, observandome de reojo. - **Yo les he dicho a mis padres que tengo un novio magnífico de increíbles ojos azules. Asi que creo que si yo puedo llamarte novio tu también puedes hacerlo.** -Sonrío al recibir su beso, estrechandolo un poco mas entre mis brazos. -** Por cierto, mi madre esta deseando conocerte.** - _Oh, mierda. Tengo suegra._

* * *

_De verdad que siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero el capítulo lo vale, ¿no? **Decidme si quereis ver la primera interacción suegros-yerno. **Había pensado en algo rollo fin de semana en Westerville o algo asi...y algo de humor sumado a mucho mucho mucho mas romance._

_¿Un review, please? Me siento como el mendigo a la puerta del supermercado... sinceramente llevo unos días muy malos y realmente me anima cuando me contais vuestras reacciones al capítulo, incluso aunque sean críticas, pues soy de las que creen que todas las críticas ayudan a mejorar siempre que sepan tomarse de forma constructiva._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Ohio

_¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Había conseguido hacer un trato con mi madre para que me dejara escribir un ratito diario y justo entonces su novio se va toda la semana a trabajar fuera y ¡se equivoca de cargador! Asi que con la batería descargada toda la semana me ha sido imposible publicar. Además a mi novio le han regalado una hermosa cachorrita de Border Collie y dado que me hace mas caso a mi que a él estamos intentando educarla entre los dos, a ver si nos hace un poco de caso. A mi me tiene enamorada. En compensación por la tardanza he decidido hacer este capítulo mas largo, para que nadie se queje. _

_Al mismo tiempo no quiero dejar de dedicar unas palabras al terriblemente ya añorado **Cory Monteith**, que no merecía pasar por algo asi siendo tan joven. Se le echará de menos. Admito que Finn no era ni de lejos un personaje que me gustara... pero ahora que no está me paro a pensar... y buff. Me cuesta concebir Glee sin Finn. Finn es parte del alma de Glee, asi como lo es Rachel, Kurt o Blaine. Creo que podríamos sobrevivir sin cualquiera de los demás personajes, pero estos cuatro en particular son como un gran pedazo del corazón de la serie. Pero pese a las adversidades, **the show must go on**. (Ojalá esta canción en el capítulo honorífico.)_

* * *

No puedo reprimir la disimulada carcajada que escapa de mis labios. Oh por todos los dioses, alguien tan extremadamente adorable como Kurt debería estar prohibido. Recibo un golpe en mi hombro por su parte y alzo ambas manos en son de paz. - **Lo siento, lo siento...**- susurro aun medio entre risas. - **Kurt... deja de estrujarte las manos, en serio. Les vas a gustar mucho, te lo aseguro.** - Oigo claramente su suspiro, pero sus manos se relajan al tiempo que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Giro la cara para darle un beso en la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos de mi mano con la de él mientras el avión rumbo a Ohio despega en mitad de la noche.

Cuando aterrizamos el sol apenas acaba de salir. Discutí largo y tendido con mis padres. No había necesidad de que madrugaran para venir a recogernos, podíamos coger un taxi o alquilar un coche. No es como si seis años viviendo fuera hicieran que me olvidara del camino a casa. Por suerte al final logré convencerlos y cogeremos un taxi. Todavía conservan mi viejo coche, el que volví a dejar en Westerville después de estar seis meses en Nueva York. Es imposible tener coche propio en esa ciudad. Asi que mejor un taxi. Si queremos ir a alguna parte mientras estemos aqui podemos utiizarlo.

Recogemos nuestras maletas y salimos de la terminal, dando fácilmente con un taxi al ser una hora tan temprana. Los nervios vuelven a atacar a Kurt al estar tan cerca de nuestro destino y me hace reir una vez mas al tiempo que sujeto sus manos entre las mias, elevandolas para darle un beso en los nudillos. - **Calma Kurt. Nadie va a comerte.** - Me tomo un segundo, corrigiendo mis palabras. - **Bueno, quizá yo te coma a besos.** - Dirige una de sus hermosas sonrisas hacia mi y una vez mas vuelve mi mundo del revés. Hace ya tres meses que convivimos bajo el mismo techo y no hay una sola mañana que me arrepienta de mis acciones al verlo despertar a mi lado con ese rostro angelical que se le queda cuando no frunce el ceño. - **Tengo un poco de miedo. Sé que es infundado, que estas seguro de que les gustaré y les caeré bien porque les has hablado mucho de mi pero... igualmente estoy nervioso. Son tus padres.** - sonrío de nuevo, inclinandome a darle un suave beso. -** El día que sea al revés me acordaré de hoy y tu podrás reirte de mi a modo de venganza.** - Gira su rostro hacia la ventanilla, desapareciendo la sonrisa por un instante. -** Si... seguro. - **Y curioso o no, es el momento en que mi mente decide recordarme que nunca le he oido hablar de sus padres. ¿Quizá no se lleven bien?

Por suerte o desgracia en ese mismo momento el taxi se detiene frente a una casa de dos pisos, de fachada color salmón y un tejado de pizarra que contrasta con el color suave del frontal. Tiene un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera y aunque no se vea recuerdo perfectamente un jardín trasero mucho mas amplio. Salgo del taxi, cruzando rápidamente al otro lado del coche para abrirle la puerta a Kurt al mismo tiempo que el taxista abre el maletero para sacar nuestro equipaje. Parece que esa pequeña nube negra derivada de nuestra conversación desaparece en cuanto el aire fresco de la mañana le da en la cara, haciendolo sonreír brevemente de nuevo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los mios. - **Tu solo... no me sueltes, ¿vale?**

Pago al taxista y abro la portezuela de hierro forjado que delimita la entrada, dejandolo pasar a él primero y cerrando tras nosotros. Arrastro las maletas de ambos sin darle tiempo a protestar y cuando casi estoy en la escalinata del porche un intenso ladrido me hace girar de golpe, justo a tiempo de agarrar las enormes patas delanteras de Rod, el Komondor que no era mas que un cachorro cuando lo traje a casa y que en estos momentos se me echa encima, intentando lamerme con su larga y áspera lengua. - **¡Rod!¡Chico!¡Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?!** - Logro que se vuelva a poner en cuatro patas y me agacho un poco a rascarle, aunque con tanto pelo es dificil ver donde tiene las orejas. -** ¿Tienes un perro?** - Oigo la risa de Kurt a mis espaldas y giro la cabeza, asintiendo. - **Pero que desconsiderado soy... Kurt, este es Rod. Rod, mi novio Kurt.** - Lo dejo que se acerque un poco a olisquearlo ahora que se ha percatado de que hay otra persona a mi lado, pero aun asi sujeto su collar por si acaso. Es un perro muy impulsivo. - Siempre he sido mas de gatos... pero defínitivamente un perro de este tamaño no puede calificarse mas que como genial. - Eleva la mirada hacia mi desde el suelo al tiempo que acaricia a Rod y su maraña de rastas hasta que este jadea de gusto. - Estas perdido, Kurt. Acariciar a Rod es la forma de asegurarse de que no te lo quitarás de encima en todo el fin de semana. Le encanta que lo mimen. - Rie incorporandose de nuevo, agarrandome de las mejillas y dandome un beso suave. - Ya lo dicen, los perros se parecen a los amos. A ti también te encanta que te mime, no puedes culparlo.

Mando a Rod de vuelta al jardín, pues mis padres nunca le han permitido entrar en la casa y va siendo hora de que nosotros lo hagamos. Saco la llave de entre la tierra de una de las plantas que mi madre tiene colocadas por todo el porche, abriendo la puerta antes de volver a ocultarla entre la tierra, dejando pasar a Kurt delante y entrando yo después con las maletas. Lo veo observar a su alrededor, cosa normal siendo la primera vez que pisa la casa. A mi todo se me hace ya común y hasta aburrido, pero supongo que para él tiene su punto de curiosa. - **Ven... desayunaremos algo. No se tu, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre. **- Dejo las maletas en la entrada y le guío hacia la izquierda hasta una cocina no muy grande pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para que dos o tres personas puedan moverse a sus anchas. Hay una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared, pero es suficiente para que desayunen un par de personas. Pero mi sorpresa al entrar es encontrarme un plato lleno de tortitas tapado con una pequeña campana de cristal para que no se estropee. - **Creo que alguien ha madrugado. Mi madre es incorregible.** - Niego con la cabeza, sirviendo un par de tortitas en dos platos y sacando varias mermeladas, crema de cacao y un bote con miel, dejandolo todo sobre la mesa. Si algo he aprendido sobre Kurt estos meses es que nunca desayuna lo mismo. Yo soy básico, café y tostadas, o tortitas con miel. Pero Kurt es muy variable, depende del humor con el que se levante.

Apenas hemos terminado nuestra respectiva primera tortita cuando la puerta de la cocina que da al jardín se abre de par en par. - **¡Blaine, hijo! He visto a Rod salir corriendo y he supuesto que habríais llegado.** - Se inclina un poco para mirar a través de mi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -**¡Y tu debes de ser Kurt! Blaine nos ha hablado mucho de ti.** - Se quita un par de guantes llenos de tierra. Mi madre y su dedicación a las plantas. A veces creo que quiere mas a sus plantas que a sus hijos. Recuerdo haber tropezado con una maceta siendo niño, volcandola y haciendome un rasguño en la rodilla. Se preocupó antes por cuidar su geranio que por curar mi raspón. Vale, si, visto con ojos adultos no había sido nada, pero siendo niño aquello se me había quedado marcado, aunque ahora es mas una anécdota que otra cosa.

Me levanto para darle un abrazo y alzo las cejas sorprendido cuando me esquiva deliberadamente y va directa a abrazar a Kurt, sorprendiendolo a él también. De todas formas no puedo evitar sonreir. Es quizá la mejor cualidad de mi madre, no duda un segundo en aceptar a las personas, sin importarle el color, la nacionalidad, la sexualidad o sus gustos. Y esta claro que Kurt le gusta. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo después de lo que me ha cambiado? Él me ha hecho feliz y mi madre sabe ver eso. - **Ehm... si bueno... Kurt, mi madre, Melissa. Mamá, este es Kurt. Pero no se ni para que me detengo a presentartelo si tu misma te tomas tus libertades...**- Ruedo los ojos y antes de que pueda darme cuenta he recibido una colleja de su parte, aunque al instante siguiente esta abrazandome también a mi. - **Oh cariño...¿has vuelto a crecer?¿O es que yo estoy empezando a perder altura? Estas mas guapo que nunca. Te sienta bien estar enamorado** - Me apretuja los mofletes con sus dedos y hace que se me suban los colores al ver como Kurt se aguanta la risa tras ella. -** Vale, vale mamá, ya.** - Me alegro de que mi madre haya sido la primera toma de contacto de Kurt con mi familia. Parece que todos sus nervios han desaparecido de golpe y eso me gusta.

Unas horas mas tarde puedo presentarle a mi padre, quien pese a ser amable igualmente no es ni de lejos tan efusivo como mi madre. Supongo que herede mi lado mimoso de ella, al igual que mi hermano. De mi padre probablemente hayamos heredado todo el físico... y el saber ser lo suficientemente formales cuando la situación lo requiere. Bueno, Cooper quizá no tanto esto último.

Sorprendiendome, Kurt se adapta bastante rápido a ambos, sabiendo enseguida que tipo de comentarios puede hacer frente a mi madre y cuales frente a mi padre, igual que los que no debería hacer. Es sorprendente la capacidad que tiene para interpretar a las personas. Supongo que será parte de su trabajo como actor, leer las emociones en los gestos de la gente. He oido algo sobre eso.

Salimos a pasear poco después de comer, queriendo mostrarle la ciudad en la que me crié. Pese a que Ohio no es el estado mas liberal del país, no dudo en rodear su cintura con mi brazo al tiempo que el suyo rodea mis hombros, caminando juntos como la pareja que somos. Si hay algo que he aprendido a su lado es a no sentirme avergonzado de lo que soy o de lo que siento. Si una pareja heterosexual puede pasear agarrada por la calle ¿Por qué no ibamos a poder hacerlo nosotros? El amor es amor, esté representado por parejas heterosexuales u homosexuales. - **¿No dijiste que también eras de Ohio?** - Asiente y de pronto, al igual que esta mañana, su mirada se ensombrece. Estoy dispuesto a volver a callar, igual que tantas otras veces estos meses atrás. Se que Kurt me quiere, y que cuando esté listo irá contandome las cosas. Por qué decidió trabajar de prostituto, por qué nunca habla con sus padres, por qué le cuesta tanto abrirse con la gente... es el chico de los por qués. Por suerte yo tengo suficiente paciencia como para esperar el tiempo que haga falta por esas respuestas. Mientras tanto me sirvo con su amor incondicional. Aunque Kurt es también el chico de las sorpresas, y cuando menos te lo esperas empieza a hablar y te deja clavado en el suelo. - **Mis padres vivían en Lima. Ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho años... mi padre volvió a casarse cuando yo tenía quince. Estaba enamorado del que pasó a ser mi hermanastro... patético, no lo digas.** - Le oigo reir y le miro con una sonrisa cariñosa, instandole a seguir. Él sabe que no le juzgaré. - **Con el tiempo pasé a verlo como lo que realmente era, un hermano. El hermano tonto y protector que siempre había querido tener. Uno de esos buenos idiotas a los que terminas queriendo inevitablemente. Su madre, la nueva mujer de mi padre... bueno, fue como amiga al principio y una verdadera madre después. Hasta que tres años después de mi traslado a Nueva York mi padre nos dejó también. Y fue como... no se. Todo se desmoronó, supongo. Él no era alguien que se hiciera notar, ni tampoco una persona que estuviese siempre encima... te dejaba caer y luego siempre estaba ahí para ayudarte a levantar de nuevo, pero prefería dejarte cometer errores y aprender de ellos que hacerte vivir en una burbuja. Pero resulto ser el imprescindible en nuestra familia. Mi hermanastro empezó a salir con mi mejor amiga y cuando ella se fue a Paris él se marchó con ella... y cuando papá murió... bueno, mi madrastra no pudo con el dolor. Vendió la casa en la que habíamos convivido y ahora tiene una casa mas pequeña donde puede sobrellevar mejor la pena.** - Lo veo encogerse de hombros y simplemente lo abrazo mas contra mi. ¿Quién puede tenerlo fácil habiendo perdido ambos padres? Yo me moriría si les pasase algo a los mios. - **Pero no creas que por eso vas a librarte de conocer a tus suegros...Carole estará encantada de ver que me haces feliz. Y mis padres allá donde estén seguro que también. - **Se acerca a mis labios, besandome con tanta dulzura que no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea rodear su cintura con mis brazos y pegarlo contra mi con fuerza. - **Estaré encantado de que me los presentes. Tengo que prometerles que voy a hacerte feliz hasta el fin de los días.**

* * *

_Echadle un ojo en google a la raza komondor si no conoceis como son, es la raza del perro de Blaine en este capítulo. Entendereis porque a veces es imposible ver donde tiene segun que partes del cuerpo. Si yo tuviera uno, probablemente lo enseñaría a pasear por el suelo en plan mopa. Asi luego perro a la ducha y suelo limpio hahaha._

_Normalmente no contesto reviews porque soy una persona que sabría decir poco mas que 'gracias' y bueno, muchas preguntas no se pueden responder sin desvelar parte de la trama pendiente, pero esta vez he decidido hacer una excepción mas que nada porque la pregunta es algo personal y es algo que nunca he sido capaz de entender. **Santa Klaine**, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de porque aparezco en mi perfil como Islandesa. Soy española, mas concretamente de la región de Aragón, de la que me siento terriblemente orgullosa por toda la belleza que ocultan sus ignorados parajes. He intentado cambiar esa parte de mi perfil como un millón de veces, pero no se porque motivo sigue marcandome como Islandesa. Nunca he vivido allí, ni siquiera he tenido nunca intención de visitar el pais... pero a este paso tendré que plantearmelo. Dada la excepción de esta contestación, si quereis preguntar cualquier cosa no os corteis, a menos que sea algo muy personal lo contestaré sin problemas. Os dejo de paso mi twitter, en caso de no poder actualizar o cualquier otra cosa, siempre lo notifico por ese medio, asi que si quereis estar enteradas simplemente seguidme: **photosaremadeof**_

_Como siempre, recordar que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque la historia es completamente de mi propiedad._

_Debo añadir también que **acepto sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, críticas y deseos** -los cuales no prometo cumplir pero por intentarlo que no quede- pues me encanta saber que es lo que esperais de este fic y también lo que os gusta/desagrada. Soy de las que cree que las críticas no deben ser tomadas como algo negativo sino de forma constructiva. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Un rincón no secreto

_Lo sientoooo *la autora se arrodilla y pide disculpas una y otra vez* prometí que nunca tardaría mas de diez días en actualizar y justamente hoy hace diez días, asi que no he faltado a mi promesa, pero jo, no quería tardar tanto... Y confieso que poca excusa tengo, asi que prefiero no darla... he estado ocupada, si, pero no lo suficiente como para no dedicarme a escribir. Simplemente he tenido un tiempo perezoso, supongo. ¿Todo el mundo tiene su derecho, no? Sin marearos mas os dejo el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo en el punto de vista de Kurt._

* * *

Los días en Ohio pasan mas rápidos y amenos de lo que jamás habría pensado. Los padres de Blaine son una maravilla de suegros, o bueno, al menos su madre, que es tan dicharachera que podría ocupar el lugar de diez madres. Blaine me dice continuamente que cuando me agobie o me canse de ella simplemente se lo diga, que a veces se hace muy pesada... pero a mi me parece encantadora. Su padre en cambio es mucho mas formal, pero aun asi es fácil ver que de tanto en tanto se le escapa una sonrisa de complicidad ante los locos comentarios de su esposa.

Despierto el tercer día que pasamos aqui, notando uno de los brazos de Blaine apoyado en mi abdomen. Siempre duermo con la espalda en el colchón, pero él en cambio tiende a dormir boca abajo. Giro la cabeza hacia él, sonriendo al verlo completamente dormido. Es extraño como me siento mas cómodo contra mas sabe de mi, contra mas me abro. Normalmente eso no ocurre. Siento que si la gente sabe de mi va a juzgarme o a observarme de otra manera. Blaine simplemente sigue siendo Blaine. Como si nada de lo que pudiera decirle o contarle, por horrible que sea, fuera a hacerle cambiar la opinión que tiene sobre mi.  
Acaricio sus rizos con mi mano, viendo como arruga la nariz la segunda vez que repaso su cabeza. No quiero despertarlo. De común siempre acostumbra a dormir mas tiempo que yo. Voy a levantarme para darme una ducha rápida cuando su brazo sobre mi abdomen me impide moverme, al contrario, me atrae hacia su cuerpo, pegandome a él, quien se abraza a mi espalda, rodeandome esta vez con ambos brazos. -**¿Dónde vas? Es temprano.** - Su voz apenas es un murmuro, pero me hace sonreir. Ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos. Suspiro completamente relajado y los cierro de nuevo. - **A ninguna parte...tienes razón, es temprano y tu eres demasiado cómodo.**- Me acurruco mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendolo cálido a mi espalda, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura parecen brasas que me mantienen cálido y anclado a este mundo. Siento sus labios en mi hombro depositando un casto beso y sonrío, sabiendo que estar con Blaine es como estar en casa... y hacía tanto que no sentía esa sensación que casi se me había olvidado lo bien que se siente.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos la luz inunda la habitación por completo y algo me hace cosquillas en el costado. Parpadeo confuso y me giro, viendo a Blaine pasear sus dedos por mi piel, semi incorporado sobre uno de sus brazos. - **Buenos días** - Me dedica una de esas encantadoras sonrisas y no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea responderla. _¿Dónde demonios crean a los ángeles? Se les ha escapado uno, maldita sea. - _**Buenos días Blaine...** - me estiro un poco, tapandome la boca al soltar un matutino bostezo, rodeando su torso con mis brazos antes de acurrucarme contra él, sintiendo su brazo acariciar mi espalda. - **Me encanta despertar a tu lado...¿puede ser asi para siempre?** - Me mira con esos ojos que irradian ternura y simplemente se inclina a besar mis labios, provocando que me acurruque mas contra él.

Bajo a desayunar después de darme una ducha relajante, pero en la cocina únicamente se encuentra Melissa canturreando mientras prepara lo que parece ser masa de pizza. - **¡Kurt! Blaine a salido a pasear a Rod... cuando era mas joven salía siempre a correr con él, pero desde que no está ese perro destroza todas mis plantas porque nadie se encarga de cansarlo... a ver si estos días que estais aqui deja que crezca algun brote...** - Me sonríe del mismo modo cálido que lo hace su hijo y yo solo asiento, sirviendome algo de café. -** ¿Vas a preparar pizza? En casa la comíamos todos los viernes por la noche.. a mi hermano le encanta la pizza.** - Asiente, sin perder esa sonrisa. - **¿Quieres ayudarme? A veces cuesta hacer volver a Rod a casa. Blaine puede tardar.**

Paso la mañana en compañía de Melissa, congelando algunas porciones de masa para otras ocasiones y preparando tres bandejas enteras. Me enseña algunos trucos para que la masa quede sabrosa y esponjosa que estoy seguro de que a Carole le encantará conocer. Siempre se ha quejado de que le quedan los bordes demasiado duros. Cuando Blaine aparece por la puerta tengo los ojos llorosos de tanto picar cebolla, pero puedo meterle en la boca un trozo de pizza recién hecha. - **Cariño, tu madre es un genio en la cocina.** - Asiente, tragando el bocado que ha pegado y dandome un beso. -Siempre lo ha sido... hola mamá. - Se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, lavandose las manos acto seguido. - **Eh Kurt...¿te apetece salir esta tarde? He pensado algo.** - Blaine pensando es algo muy peligroso, es algo que he aprendido de él... pero a la vez la incertidumbre resulta algo excitante, asi que asiento casi al instante.

Apenas terminamos de comer que Blaine ya está prácticamente arrastrandome calle abajo. Camino agarrado a su mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados. La gente se fija mucho mas en nosotros aqui que en Nueva York, donde una pareja homosexual pasa fácilmente desapercibida. Poco nos importa. Si mantuve mi orgullo en alto siendo un estudiante de instituto mucho mas voy a hacerlo ahora después de los palos que me ha dado la vida.

Pasamos por diversos cruces de calles que al final terminan siendo tantos que pese a ser Westerville una ciudad relativamente pequeña, seguro que me perdería si intentara volver solo. - **¿Blaine?¿Donde me llevas?** - Se lleva el dedo a los labios para que guarde silencio, con esa sonrisa divertida que pone cuando planea una travesura. Blaine es tan impredecible... supongo que ahora que conozco a sus padres lo entiendo mejor. Cuando quiere puede mantener el temple serio, como su padre, aunque esté disfrutando de la situación...pero otras veces, como ahora, el espíritu libre de su madre lo inunda, devolviendolo a la edad de cinco años aunque su cuerpo siga aparentando veintitantos.

Llegados a un punto, se detiene para colocarse tras de mi, colocando sus manos en mis ojos. Río, llevando mis manos atrás para sujetarme de sus costados. No es que no confíe en él, simplemente todos tenemos algo de temor cuando de pronto nos privan de uno de nuestros sentidos. Es mas bien un acto reflejo. Siento su aliento en mi oido, susurrandome. - **Confía en mi, yo te guío.** - Asiento y camino, dejandome llevar por el cuerpo tras de mi, notando el cambio de textura bajo mis pies, como si pisara algo mucho mas mullido que el asfalto de la calle. - **Un poco mas, ya casi estamos.** - caminamos unas cuantas decenas de pasos mas, a veces un poco cuesta arriba, otras veces plano. Tropiezo un par de veces a causa de mi torpeza natural, pero Blaine está ahí al pendiente de que no me caiga. Nos detenemos en lo que para mi es en medio de la nada, aun con mis ojos siendo cubiertos por sus manos. - **No los abras todavía...** - Aparta sus manos, colocandose a mi lado, sujetando una de las mías. - **Ya puedes, si quieres...** - Sonrío, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando un par de veces, acostumbrandome a la luz del sol. Esta atardeciendo ya y nos da justo de frente. - **Este era mi lugar secreto cuando era niño... y también cuando adolescente, lo admito.** - Me aferro mas a su mano, mirando alrededor. Estamos sobre una pequeña colina, en lo alto de un parque bastante amplio, apenas decorado con unos cuantos bancos, papeleras y una pequeña zona de juegos para los mas pequeños. - **Si, lo sé, no es muy secreto aqui en mitad del parque... pero me gustaba pensar que asi era.** - Tira de mi, distrayendome de la hermosa puesta de sol que tenemos frente a nosotros, dandole un color especial a la ciudad. Sin embargo minutos mas tarde agradezco la distracción, pues me ayuda a subir al frondoso árbol que adorna lo alto de la colina y ahí, sentados en una de las fuertes ramas todo se ve mucho mas hermoso. - **Quizá no sea un lugar secreto... pero es tan hermoso que da igual que no lo sea. Entiendo que te gustara venir aqui.** - Es uno de esos lugares que pasan desapercibidos para la gente común... pero para aquellos que se sienten solos, melancólicos o que simplmente necesitan pensar es el lugar ideal... ese lugar en el que nadie te molestará y al mismo tiempo no estarás alejado y perdido.

Cuando volvemos a casa la noche ya hace rato que inunda las calles. Llegamos y no hay un solo sonido en la casa, asi que suponemos que los señores Anderson han salido, dejando a Rob ladrando en el jardín trasero. Le he cogido mucho cariño a ese perro bonachón, y eso que soy mas de gatos. Será el encanto Anderson.

Subimos a la habitación y casi sin tener que pensarlo nuestros pasos se dirigen hacia el baño al mismo tiempo. Antes de que nos pudieramos dar cuenta se han congregado nubes de tormenta que han aparecido tan rápido como han desaparecido, pero han dejado un buen chaparrón por el camino, empapandonos y haciendo de paso que nos llenaramos de barro, asi que un baño se nos hace algo bastante urgente. -** Duchate tu, yo iré al baño de la habitación de mis padres**. - Asiento sonríendo levemente, pero antes de que pueda tener conciencia de lo que hago lo agarro del antebrazo, tirando de él hacia el interior del baño junto conmigo, tirando de su camiseta hasta sacarsela por la cabeza, dejandola caer al suelo antes de pegarme a su pecho al tiempo que mis labios y los suyos hacen contacto. De pronto todo se vuelve frenético y acelerado. Sus manos intentan desabrochar mi camisa lo mas rápidamente posible y mas mías bajan cada vez mas por su musculada espalda, introduciendose bajo sus vaqueros, apretando ligeramente sus glúteos. Sus labios hacen contacto con mi cuello mientras mis manos obligadamente van hacia atrás, dejando deslizar la camisa por mis brazos hasta que hace compañía a su ropa en el suelo. Suelto un suspiro y llevo mis manos a su cuello, acariciando distraidamente los rizos de su nuca. Sus manos sin embargo no se detienen. Empiezan un camino desde mis hombros, bajando por mis costados hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi pantalón, desabrochandolo con habilidad. - **Malditos pantalones ajustados...los odiaría si no amara tanto como se ven puestos en tí.** - río mientras él los baja por mis piernas, colaborando cuando se deshace también de mi calzado, dejandome únicamente en boxers. -** Mi turno.** - Sonrío maliciosamente, besando su garganta, sorbiendo levemente de su nuez antes de continuar mi descenso a besos, tomandome unos segundos para endurecer sus pezones con mi lengua, continuando a lametones por su abdomen, desabrochando sus pantalones únicamente con mi boca. Habilidades que quedan de mi ahora antigua profesión. Le oigo gemir cuando paseo levemente la punta de mi lengua por todo lo largo de su miembro, aún sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Bajo de un tirón sus pantalones hasta los tobillos, quitandole todo excepto los boxers, tal y como ha hecho él. Sin embargo, yo decido ir un paso mas allá y bajo el elástico de su ropa interior, dejando su miembro erecto a la vista, lamiendolo una sola vez desde la base hasta la punta, introduciendomelo en la boca. No es algo que nunca me haya gustado hacer. Lo he hecho muchas veces, si, porque el cliente paga y el que paga manda... pero ahora es diferente. Los gemidos que provoco en Blaine son algo tan satisfactorio que solo me hace querer mas, asi que sigo chupando con lentitud pero sin pausa, haciendo presión con mis labios en la punta, ayudandome de mi mano para seguir masajeando la base.

Las tornas cambian cuando de pronto me agarra de los hombros y me incorpora, aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la pared, haciendome dar un respingo por lo frías que estan las baldosas a comparación de su cuerpo que casi parece arder. Sin embargo poco me importa, pues sus labios rozan mis pezones al tiempo que sus rizos mojados me hacen cosquillas en la clavícula, haciendo que simplemente quiera rodearlo con brazos y piernas y no dejarlo ir jamás. Siento sus manos en mi cadera y tras quitarme los boxers enrosco mis piernas a su cintura de un salto, notando su miembro erecto rozarse contra el mio. Los sujeto ambos con mi mano, masajeandolos, ayudandome de la pared a mi espalda para mantener el equilibrio sin dejar todo el peso sobre Blaine. Jadea directamente sobre mi oido y una acción tan simple me vuelve loco. -** Lo que daría por tener a mano un puto condón** - Sonrío levemente, notando su miembro palpitar bajo mi toque, ansioso y anhelante. Beso su frente, bajando mis labios a su nariz y a su barbilla, elevandolos después a sus labios, uniendolos con dulzura que poco a poco se transforma en desesperación. -**Da igual...** - Abre los ojos, mirandome descolocado pero simplemente le sonrío. -**Confía en mi.** - No quiero detenerme ahora a dar explicaciones, pero sé que él esta limpio. Solo ha estado conmigo... y yo lo estoy también pese a mi trabajo. Siempre he utilizado preservativos y me hacía revisiones periódicamente para asegurarme de estar completamente sano. Y le quiero, joder.

Dejo que tome el mando esta vez, aunque normalmente acostumbre a ser yo el activo. Me gusta la sensación de tener el control, de poder detenerme en cualquier momento si lo deseara... pero con Blaine es distinto. Se que puedo confiar en él... y joder, me encanta sentirlo dentro de mi. Me encanta como se vuelve como un cachorrito tierno y esponjoso cuando me hace el amor. Sin embargo esta vez, desde el mismo momento en que lo siento introducirse en mi se que será muy diferente a la única vez que lo dejé ser activo. _Que le supliqué que me hiciera el amor._

La pasión inunda sus ojos y pese a que el amor es realmente lo que impulsa nuestros actos me calienta muchísimo ver a Blaine asi. Apasionado, descontrolado, rudo... y al mismo tiempo sigo sintiendo el amor y el cariño en sus gestos. Da una estocada brusca, provocando el choque de nuestras caderas al tiempo que golpea con fuerza mi próstata, haciendome ver las estrellas. - **Oh Blaine...** - Me agarro a sus hombros, colaborando con la fricción de nuestros cuerpos pese a que las piernas me tiemblan. Sus manos sujetan mi cadera, ayudando a que el movimiento sea mas firme y directo, haciendome jadear de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la cabeza en la pared tras de mi, arqueando mi cuerpo debido a las sensaciones que lo inundan. Puedo sentir el latido acelerado del corazón de Blaine bajo su pecho, latiendo desenfrenado. Ese corazón que me pertenece, del cual guardo la llave dentro del mio. Otro golpe en mi próstata me hace gemir intensamente de nuevo, enredando mis dedos en sus rizos, tirando inconscientemente de ellos, echando la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás para inclinarme y besarlo con fiereza al tiempo que bajo mi mano libre a masajear mi miembro con rapidez, notando el orgasmo cada vez mas cerca. - **¡Blaine!** - Me arqueo todavía mas, soltando un gemido lastimero al tiempo que mi semen va directo a manchar su pecho. Lejos de detenerse, sus estocadas persisten contra mi cuerpo, cambiando el ritmo por uno mucho mas rápido que me hace jadear por la sorpresa, estimulando la sensación dejada por el orgasmo en mi cuerpo hasta que él llega también al suyo, vaciándose en mi interior.

Sonrío, apartandole los rizos de la cara sin importarme que me esté aplastando contra la pared o que aun soporte mi peso. Toda la lujuria ha desaparecido de esos orbes color avellana y ahora solo me ven con felicidad. -** Te amo** - decimos ambos a la vez, causando que nos dé una pequeña risa a los dos. Me bajo al suelo con cuidado y abro el grifo de la bañera, dejando caer el agua por el micrófono. - **Ahora si que necesitamos una ducha...**

Tras una ducha relajante y una cena rápida no puedo evitarlo y le pido salir al jardín. Es tarde y la noche refresca por la tormenta pese a ser verano, pero tras irse las nubes el cielo está tan despejado y brillante que sería una lástima no disfrutar del magnífico espectáculo que nos brindan las estrellas. Nos sentamos en un balancín reclinable que tienen allí y pronto Rod viene a nuestro encuentro, pero Blaine logra tras unos mimos de ambos que se quede tumbado en el suelo al lado del balancín. Observo las estrellas, acurrucado contra su costado, jugando con una de sus manos entre las mias. -**Siempre me han gustado las estrellas, de niño tenía un telescopio y un mapa y con mi madre jugabamos noche tras noche a encontrarlas en el cielo. Cuando localizabamos una, la pintaba de color rojo en el mapa... pero cuando ella murió no fui capaz de volver a hacerlo. Y ahora cada vez que miro las estrellas es como sentirme unido a ella.**- Sonrío, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Blaine, que pese a la oscuridad de la noche puedo ver como me mira, pues veo en sus ojos el brillo del reflejo de la luna. - **Cuando creo que no puedes sorprenderme mas, tu simplemente vas y haces algo como esto... y te admiro todavía mas.** - Sonrío, girandome hacia él, sujetando su mejilla con mi mano y dandole un beso tierno. - **Tu eres aqui el digno de admiración, Blaine. No podría contar todo esto si no estuvieras aqui para escucharme.**

Se remueve a mi lado, separando su mano de la mia unos instantes, incorporandose sobre un brazo para quedar medio recostado sobre mi. - **Kurt... no se cómo lo has hecho pero te has vuelto en poco tiempo la persona mas especial de mi vida... parece que sale el sol cada vez que me sonríes y no necesito mas que sentirte a mi lado para que mi corazón se llene de calor y alegría. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?**

* * *

_ Bueno, hasta aqui hoy. Se que no ha sido nada del otro mundo, no me culpeis. Tengo la inspiración bajo mínimos y esto es todo lo que he podido hacer. De todas formas, la ternura sigue presente. Amo a estos dos, me cuesta escribir cosas malas para ellos, todo tiene que ser love, love y mas love._

_Respondiendo a algunos comentarios que me dejasteis, __**Santa Klaine**__, creo que no tengo ninguna conexión cósmica ni nada con Islandia, pero buscaré, seguro que hay algo interesante para ver y a mi me encanta viajar... mi novio esta deseando ir a Argentina, pero creo que solo lo dice por los asados hahaha. Por otra parte, muy de castillos y princesas mi zona no es, pero si que tenemos un castillo precioso, el Castillo de Loarre, que esta muy bien conservado y realmente es fantástico... y bueno, toda la historia del y esas épocas si que son un poco caballerescas por esta zona... los Reyes católicos y todo eso. __**Hechizera**__, no puedo prometer escenas de celos como me pides, porque soy una persona que odia los celos -no leerlos, sino en mi vida personal... no soy una persona celosa, creo que eso solo causa problemas tontos en las parejas- y por suerte para ellos, Kurt y Blaine estan creando una gran confianza entre ellos como para no tener que celarse... aunque quizá incluya algun pequeño toque de celos por parte de Kurt si decido incluir aqui a los Warblers. __**Cimari**__, yo también prefiero los perros a los gatos, son mucho mas animados. Mi novio acaba de hacerse hace un par de semanas con un Border Collie de un mesecito y es una cosita tan adorable que estaría achuchandolo todo el tiempo. Estoy contigo en la apreciación de que Finn no ha sabido ser valorado hasta ahora que el personaje ha desaparecido... pero poco podemos hacer ya, solo esperar que se le recuerde por los buenos momentos y no por este fatídico final. __**Monsetziita**__, no se si incluir a Coop en este fic. La verdad es que se me hace un personaje que todo el mundo refleja como alguien idiota, y vale, quizá en la serie también lo reflejaran asi al principio, pero no se... considero mucho mas icónicos a los warblers que a Cooper, asi que supongo que si incluyo a alguien mas preferentemente serán ellos.__** Gabriela Cruz**__, aqui tienes el siguente, espero que te siga gustando :3_

_**¿Qué creeis que responderá Kurt?**__¿Será que síííííí?¿O no querrá?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. I promise

_¡Holaaa! Siento muchisimo el retraso. Han pasado tres semanas y ya debo ser como una desconocida para mis lectores... pero se me ha juntado todo. Todos sabemos lo mal que esta todo el mundo económicamente y yo aunque sea solo de lo que va saliendo soy fotógrafa ocasional... y me han salido dos o tres trabajitos que me han tenido bastante ocupada... además de que mi abuelo ha estado ingresado en el hospital unos días y que han sido las fiestas de mi pueblo, con lo cual se me ha juntado una cosa con la otra, causando este brutal retraso en mis publicaciones... prometo volver a ponerme al día. Sin mas, os dejo con este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Blaine._

* * *

Se, en el mismo momento en que se lo propongo, que la respuesta va a ser no. Puedo ver la emoción en sus ojos, y la sorpresa... y esa forma de llevarse las manos a la boca para acentuar lo sorprendido que está. Claro, apenas hace, ¿qué?¿Tres meses desde que nos conocemos? Y ni siquiera hace dos que salimos juntos... _¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Anderson? La vida no es un puñetero cuento de hadas._ - **Blaine yo...dios mio, eres un maldito principe azul.** - Sonrío aunque interiormente eso solo refuerza mi idea de que su respuesta va a ser una negativa. _Sino ya habría dicho que si, ¿no?_ - **Eres todo aquello con lo que cualquier chica sueña desde el momento que aprende lo que es el amor, aunque solo sea una ligera idea. Y he tenido la suerte de encontrarme contigo, enamorarme de ti y que por algun extraño motivo también tu me ames...** - Siento su mano en mi mejilla deleitandome con una de sus suaves caricias y sonrío levemente. No es que esté de acuerdo con sus palabras, soy de todo menos un principe azul. Quizá si que encaje mas con la idea de un sueño adolescente. - **Pero Blaine yo...** - _Ahí esta, el temido 'pero'_ - **no puedo casarme contigo... ¡quiero! no pienses que no quiero. Te amo con todo mi corazón y nada ni nadie va a poder cambiar eso... pero... es demasiado pronto. **

No puedo evitar la mueca de dolor que seguro atraviesa mi rostro. Quiero pero no logro contenerla. Duele, claro que duele. - **Blaine...** - Alzo la mirada de nuevo hacia esos orbes azules, sabiendo que mis ojos se verán horribles con las lágrimas que se resisten a caer pero los inundan completamente. - **Quiero prometerte que me casaré contigo algun día. Quiero darte la promesa de que algun día tu y yo formaremos esa familia con la que ambos soñamos. Quiero hacerte el hombre mas feliz de la tierra durante el resto de tu vida. Pero un matrimonio acelerado no hará que todas esas promesas se cumplan mas rápidamente. No es un '****_no_****'. Es un '****_pidemelo mas tarde_****'. Y sino yo mismo me encargaré de pedirtelo.**

Es extraño como una misma persona puede hacerte pasar del dolor al júbilo en pocos instantes. Como logra que un momento feliz se transforme en uno triste y de golpe vuelva a ser uno alegre. Es curioso como Kurt logra todo eso y mas en mi. Siento sus manos agarrando mis mejillas y correspondo gustoso al beso que me da, intenso y cariñoso como solo él puede serlo. Tiene razón. No necesito atarlo con una promesa de matrimonio. Él ya esta atado a mi por algo mucho mas fuerte, que va a mantenernos unidos mucho mas tiempo. El matrimonio es solo un trámite mas... no lo necesito para saber que voy a ser feliz. Que _ya_ soy feliz.

- **¿Kurt?** - Me mira con esos profundos ojos, haciendome sonreir un poco al tiempo que repaso con mi pulgar la línea de su mandíbula. - **Me alegra que seas una persona que cumple con sus promesas.** - Sonríe todavía mas, incorporandose de nuevo hasta atrapar mis labios una vez mas. Ahora sabe que le creo, que no estoy disgustado con su decisión... y sobretodo que le quiero y le esperaré. Que quiero cumplir con él todo aquello con lo que soñabamos cuando aun simplemente eramos amigos. Esas tardes perdidas de sofá y palomitas donde nos dedicabamos a hablar de nuestros sueños. Las primeras veces solo habíamos hablado de Julliard y Nyada, pero poco a poco habían salido a la luz los verdaderos sueños, los mas profundos. Un marido cariñoso, amable y que nos amase... un par de niños correteando por un hogar que gritase nuestro nombre por cada rincón. En aquel momento cada uno soñaba con el suyo, por propia cuenta... ahora se que ambos soñamos con el mismo. Un hogar, probablemente una casa pequeña, un dúplex o un ático...un sitio espacioso y al mismo tiempo no demasiado grande. Un lugar donde cada objeto y cada mueble griten nuestro nombre. Un lugar que, aun sin saber que nos pertenece, puedan identificar como nuestro. Un lugar al que podamos llamar hogar. Un lugar donde podamos criar a nuestros hijos, que ojalá y se parezcan a Kurt, con su inocencia y su bondad. Sí, le ha tocado vivir cosas horribles... pero en este mismo momento me prometo a mi mismo que voy a evitarle cualquier dolor venidero. Voy a hacer de él el hombre mas feliz del mundo, aunque me cueste el alma y la vida hacerlo.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta el cansancio del día ha podido con él y entre el silencio y la paz del jardín, la noche y las estrellas, se ha quedado dormido. Aparto delicadamente un mechón que cae sobre su frente, saliendo con cuidado del balancín para después cogerlo en brazos, llevandolo hasta el cuarto que compartimos, tumbandolo en la cama y quitandole la ropa, exceptuando los boxers. Quiza cualquier otro hubiese sentido un fuerte deseo en este mismo momento, pero yo lo único que soy capaz de sentir ahora mismo es una profunda ternura por este ángel que el cielo ha dejado caer para hacerme compañía durante el resto de mis días. Le doy un beso en la frente, recostandome a su lado y pasandole un brazo sobre la cintura. -** Te amo...no me faltes nunca.**

* * *

_¿Alguien mas ha visto ya los spoilers del 5x01? Ayyy que me da algo. Primero por que ¡ya era hora! de que hubiese un capítulo tributo a los Beatles. Y segundo porque AMO esos pantalones fluorescentes que me llevan ambos...¡y cuanto Klaine!¡Y cuanto Warbler! Ryan Murphy quiere hacernos morir de amor. Supongo que hay que dar altas dosis de felicidad en los dos primeros capitulos para que nadie muera de pena en el tercero, que será capítulo tributo a nuestro querido Cory._

_Antes de responderlos uno a uno, muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, suben mucho el ánimo y hacen que el sentimiento de que vale la pena escribir se acrecente mucho mas.__**Celi Klaine**, dicen que nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Bienvenida lectora. **Santa Klaine**, no se si se considera precisamente un sí, pero menos es nada. Debo añadir que también amo el smut, pero soy leal al dicho de que lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno. Mucho smut resulta repetitivo y parece que no haya otra cosa, y aqui lo principal es el love. **AdryRamiss15** ya ves que Kurt piensa mas bien como tu. ¡las prisas nunca son buenas consejeras!** Cimari**, el drama siempre es bueno cuando no es predecible. Ultimamente todos los fics que leo son similares y son situaciones que en el momento que empiezan sabes como van a terminar. Prefiero dejar el drama de lado a hacer algo completamente previsible. **Gabriela Cruz**, aqui tienes capitulo nuevo, ya ves que esta vez si he tardado un poco pero espero que no vuelva a pasar. **Monsetziita**, todavía estoy dudando sobre la inclusión de los warblers... es un si pero no que me tiene en vilo constante. Supongo que tarde o temprano me decidiré. Parece que Ryan Murphy no ha dudado en hacerlos volver *-*_

_¡Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!¡No olvides dejar tu review, tu opinión importa!_


	16. EPÍLOGO

_Señoras y señores lectores... este es el final. Se que mas de uno no lo esperaba, pero tras mucho pensar en por donde continuar he decidido que es lo mejor. No me gusta alargar demasiado los fanfics, de hecho no tengo planeado jamás sobrepasar los veinte capítulos... y este ya sería el número dieciséis. En caso de querer incluir alguna trama mas sería todo demasiado rápido y no me agrada la idea...asi que aqui teneis el epílogo y el final, que espero que os guste porque realmente ha sido un momentazo de inspiración que dices 'jo*** ha de ser asi' y te pones a escribir rezando porque nadie aparezca a interrumpirte y te corte la inspiración de golpe. Pero esto no es para nada el final, ¿eh? Tengo varios fics bajo la manga, entre ellos 'Desire to find you' que ya he empezado a publicar y aunque en un primer momento parezca extraño prometo que os gustará. Os dejo con el capítulo. Como viene tocando, es desde el punto de vista de Kurt._

* * *

Se podría decir que muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida desde que Blaine apareció en ella. Antes de conocerlo mi vida era complicada. La prostitución había conseguido volverme alguien despreciable. No hacia los demás, sino hacia uno mismo. Autodestructivo quizá sería mas acertado como forma de describirme. Me humillaba a mi mismo mentalmente, recordandome a diario que no era mas que un desecho, una basura que nunca nadie jamás iba a querer tras haberse vendido en multiples ocasiones. Mi cuerpo no presentaba marcas ni signo alguno de dedicarme a eso, no por algo había tenido un buen iniciador en ese mundillo y había sabido como venderme correctamente. Como evitar ser un puto de esquina y que me trataran como un prostituto de lujo. Un 'acompañante', como querían llamarlo normalmente. Suena menos grotesco y supongo que les ayudaría a dormir mejor. Yo prefiero llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

Y justo cuando mas hondo había caido, cuando ya no me quedaba nada, cuando mis sueños estaban apagandose... apareció él como la luz del alba devuelve el día al mundo tras una noche oscura y tormentosa. Volvió mi vida patas abajo. Me sacó de aquel agujero de tortura en el que yo mismo me había metido. Me protegió entre sus brazos como a un cachorro herido que encuentras en mitad de la calle y logra ablandarte el corazón.

Las cosas fueron sucediendose una tras otra, poco a poco y en su forma correcta. Pude dedicar de nuevo el cien por cien de mi tiempo y esfuerzo a lo que realmente amaba: el baile y la actuación. Las melodías de Blaine sonaban de fondo cada vez que practicaba mis movimientos, dandole mas vida a mis actuaciones. Él solía decir que sus composiciones habían cobrado vida desde que yo era su inspiración.

Casi al mismo tiempo que yo lograba graduarme en NYADA, Blaine recibió una invitación para el concierto de primavera de Julliard, una importante reunión en la que un solo alumno por año era invitado a participar. Le ofrecieron el acto de cierre y creó para ello la mas grande de sus obras, recibiendo la mayor ovación que jamás se haya oido en Central Park. Como solo viniendo de Blaine podía suceder, él todavía se sonroja cuando recibe algún halago por aquella admirable obra. Yo, en cambio, mantengo a salvo la partitura original como el valioso tesoro que es.

Un año mas tarde también Blaine se graduó con honores. Meses mas tarde se reestrenaba el musical de 'Les mis' donde había logrado el papel de Marius tras una docena de audiciones llenas de nervios, estres y posteriores abrazos de mi magnifico novio prometiendome que todo estaría bien, recordandome que estarían locos si no me ofrecían un papel. Recordandome que él nunca sería tan tonto como para dejarme escapar. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que, día a día, me recordaban lo mucho que amaba a Blaine. Esa habilidad para, en cualquier momento, cambiar la dirección de sus palabras para recordarme lo que sentía por mi.

Tal y como le prometí una vez, le recordé que debía pedirme matrimonio. Fue una noche, asi sin mas. Blaine se había pasado el día encerrado en su estudio. Yo estaba libre de ocupaciones a la espera de que me llamaran de alguno de los dos últimos castings a los que había acudido, uno para 'Rent' y otro para 'El fantasma de la ópera', dos de mis musicales favoritos de todos los tiempos. Me había pasado el día recogiendo el apartamento, limpiando por aqui y por allá para matar el tiempo, canturreando sin querer molestarlo demasiado. Había horneado galletas y a media tarde mientras hacía la compra para reponer las cosas faltantes en la alacena había comprado también una pequeña rosa roja con un largo tallo, dejandosela caer a Blaine sobre el negro piano, guiñandole un ojo al tiempo que había dirigido sus acaramelados orbes hacia mi. No tenía motivos para dejar de sonreir... al contrario. Esa misma noche, estaba reposando mi cabeza en su pecho, dejandome envolver al mismo tiempo por sus brazos y el sonido del latir de su corazón cuando simplemente elevé la mirada. - **Blaine** - Apenas fue un susurro, pero suficiente para que él inclinara su cabeza, sonriendo con ese brillo tan especial en su mirada. - **¿Recuerdas que todavía debes pedirme matrimonio?¡Van a salirme canas!** - Sabía que él solo había estado esperando, respetando mi deseo silencioso de darnos mas tiempo, de esperar al momento óptimo. Ambos estabamos listos, lo sabía. Saltó como un resorte de la cama en cuanto correspondí su sonrisa, abalanzandose sobre su mesilla y sacando una cajita de terciopelo granate del primer cajón. Su mirada expresaba confianza, sabiendo que mi respuesta esa noche y siempre iba a ser un rotundo 'si'.

Seis meses mas tarde nos casabamos de vuelta en Ohio, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la prensa que nos perseguía a ambos en la gran manzana, a Blaine por su nominación al Oscar al crear una fantástica banda sonora. A mi por el reciente éxito de 'Wicked' en cartelera con mi nombre encabezando el cartel. Fue una boda sencilla. Nosotros dos, la familia de Blaine, Carole, Finn y nuestros amigos de toda la vida. Un pequeño y austero local del ayuntamiento, donde un juez de paz ofició una ceremonia corta pero igualmente bonita. Mas tarde habíamos bailado y disfrutado del día en un pequeño prado algo alejado de la ciudad, entre Lima y Westerville, alejados de todas las miradas. Ambos habíamos terminado con los pies doloridos de tanto bailar, pero satisfechos a no poder mas. Blaine una vez mas logró sorprenderme cuando nuestro primer baile resultó ser aquella canción que compuso la primera vez que me dejó ver su música, aun con mi vida perdida en un trabajo que me permitiera sobrevivir en cuerpo mientras mi alma moría poco a poco.

Los niños tardaron un poco mas en llegar, pero igualmente lo hicieron. Pasaron casi diez años hasta que dos rollizos mellizos aparecieron en nuestras vidas junto con una mudanza a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. El duplex de Blaine había sido ideal durante todos aquellos años, pero una familia requería de un hogar y todo hogar requiere de privacidad para todos sus miembros. El duplex no era suficiente. Todo fue mas rápido de lo que jamás imaginamos. Encontrar una madre de alquiler fue coser y cantar tras ojear el repertorio que la clínica nos ofreció. Enseguida dimos con una chica que nos convencía a los dos. Una chica que iba a ser inseminada con dos bebés al mismo tiempo. Mellizos, uno de Blaine y otro mio. Lloré el día que me pusieron al pequeño Bruno en mis brazos por primera vez. Tenía los enormes ojos de cachorrito de Blaine que me miraban todavía cegados por el llanto de recién nacido. Justo frente a mi las lágrimas también inundaban los ojos de Blaine, que sostenía una mantita identica a la que había entre mis brazos. Con los meses el pelo de Bruno creció fuerte y rizado, tan oscuro como el de su padre. Su tez también era mas oscura y esas cejas cada vez se curvaban mas, haciendome reir al tiempo que Blaine desesperaba. Esos ojos de cachorrito eran capaces de convencerte de cualquier cosa y pese a no hablar, su melliza Ava y él podían conseguir lo que se propusieran. Ella en cambio había salido mas propia. Su piel era pálida al igual que la mia, y sus ojos eran igual de profundos. Sin embargo había heredado características de su madre, como el pelo rubio lleno de bucles y unos hermosos labios en forma de corazón.

Alguna vez llegué a pensar que podía darme por satisfecho. Tenía dos hijos que, pese a ser unos trastos la mayor parte del tiempo, eran también una alegría diaria dignos de orgullecerme. Tenía un marido que, pese a los años, seguía manteniendo ese aspecto varonil que se me hacía doblemente atrayente cuando las canas empezaron a poblar su cabeza. Tenía una exitosa carrera a mis espaldas, aun cuando los dos nos habíamos tomado un descanso para cuidar de los mellizos. Un descanso que se transformó en unos cuantos años. Yo fuí quien volvió primero a los escenarios. No fue algo que pudiera controlar, simplemente lo necesitaba. Los mellizos tenían seis años por aquel entonces y era su primer año de escuela. Blaine apenas tardó un par de meses mas, decía que se aburría estando solo en casa.

Sin embargo, como siempre que algo en tu vida va bien, tiene que haber algo por otra parte que no vaya tan bien. Ese algo apareció en nuestras vidas un dieciséis de diciembre. Los mellizos acababan de cumplir catorce apenas un par de meses atrás, Blaine estaba intensamente enfrascado en la producción de un nuevo musical y yo me entregaba cada vez mas en los ensayos para volver a representar 'Les Mis', esta vez como Jean Valjean. Me sentía como un viejo de repente, observando al joven actor que practicaba sus dialogos para Marius. En ese momento mi teléfono sonó. Solía dejarlo aparte en los ensayos, pero por suerte no estaba en escena en ese momento.

Desde esa llamada, nada fue igual. Continué en la obra solo porque él suplicaba por verme de nuevo en ese musical. Decía que era como cerrar un ciclo. Un personaje joven y uno adulto en el mismo musical, casi treinta años de diferencia. Esas navidades fueron horribles, pese a tener sus brazos rodeandome la mayor parte del tiempo. Podía sentir sus labios en mi piel continuamente, pero al contrario que siempre solo lograba que mi temple se rompiera y mas de una noche acababa llorando acunado por sus brazos. - **No, Blaine... ¿no dijimos acaso para siempre?**

Fue un veinte de abril cuando Blaine nos dejó. Me prometí ser fuerte por los tres, pero fueron mas de una las noches en las que ambos adolescentes se colaban bajo mis sábanas, abrazandome uno por cada lado. Poco a poco aprendí que el dolor no iba a desaparecer nunca. Que siempre iba a añorar los brazos de mi amado cuando tuviera un mal día, sus palabras de aliento cuando algo me saliese mal, sus labios besandome al salir y al llegar a casa. Todos aquellos sueños y promesas sobre sentarnos en sendas mecedoras en un porche en alguna casa comprada en Ohio cuando la vejez pudiese con nuestros cuerpos maltrechos, nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestras conversaciones sobre nuestra vida pasada hasta que el tiempo terminase de pasar para nosotros. Pero siempre juntos, ambos. En ese momento una mecedora había quedado vacía y yo no veía ese futuro sin Blaine.

Fueron Ava y Bruno quieres consiguieron devolverme a la vida. Me dejaron ver que los sueños pueden evolucionar, convertirse en otros. Fue Ava quien se atrevió una noche de agosto a sentarse en la banqueta del gran piano que adornaba la esquina del salón, tocando una por una todas las teclas del piano perteneciente a su difunto padre. Ni siquiera me percaté de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que una de las melodías de Blaine comenzó a sonar. Por un segundo mi corazón dió un vuelco, creyendo que él había vuelto a la vida. Que todo había sido una broma cruel y que él estaba de nuevo a mi lado. Y fue al verla allí sobre el piano, con su hermano a su lado mirando en mi dirección con esa mirada tan... tan Blaine. Su música seguía viva. Su espíritu, su esencia... seguían allí. El caracter bonachón y alegre de Bruno. Esos gestos apresurados de Ava cuando estaba demasiado emocionada al expresar algo que ansiaba contar. Los ojos de cachorro de él cuando no sabía como pedir algo. El optimismo de ella ante las adversidades. Blaine seguía vivo, quizá no con un cuerpo propio, pero seguía vivo en nuestros hijos.

Me percaté de que no podía seguir sin hacer nada con mi vida. Fundé la asociación Blaine Anderson para familiares de enfermos de cáncer de páncreas. El mismo cáncer que me había arrebatado primero a mi padre y mas tarde a mi compañero, novio, amigo, amante y esposo. No era una fundación para curar el cáncer, eso se lo dejaba a los hospitales, aunque sabíamos que poco podía hacerse. Lo había vivido en carnes propias. Era una fundación destinada a la ayuda moral. A los familiares qué, como yo, necesitaban de estímulos externos para poder seguir adelante.

Han pasado veintiocho años. veintiocho años en los que ni uno solo de los días he dejado de pensar en Blaine. Ni uno de los días he olvidado el excepcional brillo de color caramelo que caracterizaba a sus ojos. Ni uno solo he dejado de oir en mis recuerdos el característico sonido de su risa. Ni un solo segundo he dejado de amarlo...

Al final, he decidido cumplir nuestra promesa por los dos. Existe una casa en Ohio. Existe un porche de madera, con dos mecedoras de mimbre acomodadas una al lado de la otra. Sin embargo no estoy solo en el porche como siempre había temido. Frente a mi, en el suelo, mis tres nietos escuchan atentos la historia del hombre mas magnífico que alguna vez ha habitado la tierra. Amy, Sarah y Blaine, de 12, 9 y 5 respectivamente. Sonrío enternecido al mas pequeño de ellos, que todavía no logra a comprender toda la historia, pero que sé que algun día su padre, su tía o quizá sus hermanas le contarán de nuevo cuando pueda entenderla. La historia de aquel al que debe su nombre. La historia de aquel que mantuvo su sonrisa firme hasta el último aliento. La historia del hombre que incluso en su lecho de muerte estuvo mas pendiente de los demás que de si mismo. La historia de Blaine Anderson. - **Abuelo Kurt...¿crees que el abuelo Blaine está mirandonos desde el cielo?** - Sarah y los nueve, la edad de las preguntas sin respuesta. Veo como Amy le da un codazo y Blaine simplemente espera por mi respuesta, rebeldes rizos cayendo sobre su frente. - **¿En el cielo? No cariño... el abuelo Blaine está en todas partes. Esta en los besos que mamá te da antes de acostarte. Está en cada abrazo, en cada sonrisa y en cada caricia. Esta en nota de cada canción de cada piano del mundo. Pero sobretodo está y estará siempre con cada uno de vosotros, ayudandoos a seguir adelante por muy en contra que sople el viento.** - Abrazo al pequeño Blaine, que como siempre disfruta de poder sentarse en mi regazo, abrazandome fuerte cuando ve que me pongo triste. Aunque la tristeza ya no me embarga igual que antes, pues todos los recuerdos estan llenos de felicidad. Arreglo de un solo movimiento la elegante pajarita roja que lleva puesta al cuello, sonriendo levemente antes de cerrar los ojos, en completa paz.

* * *

_Antes de que me tireis los tomates maduros quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos lectores/as que me han seguido desde el primer día, a los que se han unido a medio camino y también a los que acaban de descubrir esta historia. A todos vosotros gracias, porque ningún escrito valdría la pena por bueno que fuera si nadie se tomase el tiempo de leerlo. Gracias también a todos aquellos que han dado follow y muchisimos besos a quienes hayan marcado la casilla de favoritos. Puede parecer una tontería, pero realmente es de agradecer el saber que alguien aprecia lo que haces._

_Espero vuestros reviews con los dichosos tomatazos, críticas, maldiciones, y cualquier pregunta. Por una vez romperé mis propias normas y contestaré a los reviews por MP al ser el final de la historia._

_¡Gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final!_


End file.
